What If?
by heavenssadi
Summary: Over the years I've been having the idea for a Lost Boys Fanfiction swimming around in my head. So finally I decided to try my hand at it and put my ideas into words. I do not own or claim ANY rights to the Lost Boys or the Characters..except Marnie. Just a simple Fanfiction. Rated M for Language and undecided on if they're will be any love scenes or not..
1. Chapter 1

What If ?

Just a fanfiction about my favorite vampire movies of all time with a different twist. What if things could have been different? What if Lucy Emerson became Max's bride? What if she had a daughter? And what if that daughter was a open minded individual who has a connection to a certain Lost Boy we all know and love? Like I said...what if...

**Marnie POV**

"What about this one?" I asked getting irritated by Sam my younger brother constantly changing the station in search of a good song.

"Keep going.." Both Sam and Michael together smiling at one another. I sighed smiling. _Boys..._

"Guys I know this year's been rough and moving is a big thing. But this family really needed the change from the last few years of drama." My mom Lucy said as she drove. Just within the past two years while we still lived in Phoenix it was discovered that my so-called father had cheated on my mother. What man would be so stupid as to screw something up with a good woman like my Mom and who's the mother of your children. Well the answer to that was answered soon enough. I felt bad for everything she went through but in a way I was actually happy to get away from my Dad. We never actually had a so-called father daughter relationship.

"Mom. What's done is done. And like you said we needed a change and sometimes change is good." I smiled reaching for her hand. She smiled looking at me with the same blue eyes that mirrored my own. Oh that's right best tell you what I look like. My name is Marnie Rose Emerson. 5'6 ft tall. Slender build. Long straight brown hair that went to the middle of my back. Same medium blue eyes as my mother. Fair complexion. Reaching my bag and taking out my sketch book I decided to do a little sketch of Nanook to pass the time. Wearing a pair of black jeans along with a loose buttoned up green shirt along with a pair of black flip-flops.

"What's that smell? Smells like someone died!" My younger brother Sam complained. Sam was more of a city kid. More so then Michael and I. Sam was about my height but still would always seem like my kid brother.

"That's the ocean air sweetie." Mom replied."

Fast approaching was a Billboard saying "Welcome to Santa Carla" Michael still had his eye on it for some reason even after we passed it so I looked over my shoulder to see what caught his attention. **Murder Capitol of the World**

We both just look at each other each with a raised eyebrow smiling at one another and shaking our heads. One thing I will say about me and my brothers. We fight and we have fought with each other but we've still always had each others backs. Getting closer to Santa Carla I started to get this wierd feeling.

"You ok Marnie?" Michael asked softly putting a hand on my shoulder. Shaking myself a bit I smiled at him with a sincere smile.

"Yeah I"m fine. Must be tired from the long car ride." I replied finishing up my sketch then putting my book away.

"We're almost there guys. But it wouldn't hurt to stop for some gas and stretch our legs. Plus take Nanook out" Mom says. Hooking Nanooks leash onto his collar before we got out. Sam and I started to head towards the beach. It wasn't that bad. The air smelled fresh in my opinion and the ocean looked so beautiful.

"How are you doing really Sam? With the move and everything? I asked wrapping an arm around my little brothers shoulder as we walked.

"Alright I guess. Kind sucked that we had to move and I had to leave my friends but I understand why and everything." He replied shrugging at my question. Smiling I ruffled his hair a bit. He looked at me annoyed. My kid brother was more into fashion trends and keeping his beloved hair in tack then I was. And this coming from a girl. But he was a cool kid too.

"I just hope Mom will be really able to move past this and maybe find happiness again. She deserves some happiness" I spoke as we headed back to car to find Michael taking his motorcycle off the trailer attached to the car. Sam nodded in agreement

.

"Who knows..Maybe one of the locals will sweep you off your feet Sis!" Sam giggled starting to walk faster towards the car. I smile shaking my head. In truth. I would love to find that kind of happiness but it was hard. Sure I've dated and had a few boyfriends but nothing serious. Cause something always seemed to give me this feeling deep down when I did go out on a date. A feeling that I wasn't with who I was supposed to be with. I've never been kissed before either for that matter. The boyfriends I had didn't make it that far and when they tried some voice popped in my mind saying.. _"You don't belong with him"_

Who knows...Maybe Santa Carla will change us all.

Finally I look out the window to see us coming a hill and stopped. It wasn't that bad in my opinion. Looked more like a giant cabin out in the woods type thing but...not bad.

"Well this is ...different." I spoke

"Weird is more like it." Sam complained. I playfully smack his shoulder but it was hard enough to get him to shut up.

As we come up to the porch I notice something lying on the floor. An elderly man wearing old denim, Indian moccasins, a long grey braid down the middle of his back and looked to be...lifeless...

"He looks dead" says Michael as he and I stand-off to the side letting Mom by to go over and kneeling down beside the man. That gave confirmed my believing that this old man was our Grandpa.

"He's just a deep sleeper." says Mom looking calm but I can tell she was a little worried also.

"If He's dead can we go back to Phoenix?" asks Sam. Sighing I hit his shoulder in the Sam spot as earlier only with a bit more force. He rubs his arm looking at me annoyed.

"Playin' dead...and from what I heard, doing a damn good job of it too." says the old man mischievously and starting to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with him. A Grandpa with a good sense of humor. Not many of those around these days.

"Dad! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! scolds Mom as she hugged him and helped him up. Deciding to be the polite Grandchild I walked over and gave him a hug also.

"Oh Marnie I remember when you were still a little thing. And now You've grown into a young woman." He smiles hugging me back.

"Good to see you too Grandpa." I reply then going over to the car to retrieve my things. I had not stepped more than ten steps within the house before I heard...

"This is kind of a cool place." says Mike. I"m about agree with him before he and I both turn around to hear.

"Grandpa does not own a T.V. Have you noticed? You two know what that means with not T.V. guys? No MTV. Sam complains again.

"Sam will you give Mom a break?!" says Mike as he takes his barbels to the back and starts lifting them.

"We're flat broke now anyway Sam." I say looking out at the horses near our house.

I walk upstairs to find a decent sized room. Wasn't big or a master bedroom but it wasn't small either. A twin bed. Big windows with a nice view. Wooden dresser along with a wooden night stand. After some time of unpacking and putting my room to the way I wanted it. I walked back down stairs to see Mom coming in with her things and the boys running around.

"Hey! No running in the house!" she scolds them but also trying to hide a smile. I come up and give her a hug.

"You ok Mom?" I asked her. She smiles at me and nods before going upstairs.

Seeing the boys have stopped and looking into a strange room filled with antlers and animal stuffings I walk over to them peeking up around Michael's shoulder.

"Talk about the Texas Chainsaw massacre." Mike says. Sam and I couldn't help but giggle...

"Rules!" Shouts Grandpa from behind us. "Got Some rules around here..." He continued motioning for the three of us to follow him into the kitchen. He stops at the fridge opening it. Indicates to a shelf that has a flap over it saying "Old Fart." which made it harder for me restrain myself from laughing.

"Second shelf is mine...keep my root beers and double thick oreos...Nobody touches the second shelf but me." He says. I nodded as he walked into the living room but saw Michael pointing out a weed plant just outside the kitchen window to Sam. Wow this old man really isn't your ordinary Grandpa. I thought to myself.

"When the mail man brings the T.V. Guide on Wednesdays, sometimes the corner of the address label will be curled up...You'll be tempted to peel off. Don't! You'll only end up ripping the cover and I don't like that." he says walking into the room.

"...And Stay outta here!" he says about the close the door until Sam stops him.

"Wait - wait! You have a TV? " He asks looking hopeful.

"No, I just like to read the T.V. Guide. Read the T.V. Guide, you don't need a T.V. Grandpa responds and closes the door. I lean my face into Mikes shoulder trying to muffle the laughter I've been containing all morning.

"Hey Guys. I"m going to the boardwalk to look for jobs. Want to come with me?" asks Mom coming down the stairs.

"Sure Mom just let me clean up and get changes first." I tell her heading upstairs. Setting out a somewhat comfortable but nifty outfit that suited me. I look out of my bedroom window to see the sun starting to set.

Well Santa Carla...We'll see what you have in store for me tonight... I whispered.

**David POV**

_"Well Santa Carla...We'll see what you have in store for me tonight.." _ I heard the whisper in the back of my mind just me and the boys start to wake up from our sleep. Narrowing my eyes trying to make sense of it all just as the rest of the boys come out in the middle opening of our cave.

"Man...Another night another time to party." Paul spoke lighting up his "morning" joint or so he calls it. Turning my head upon hearing Marko's laughing. I shake myself a bit then start to head out towards the opening of our cave.

"You ok man?" Dwayne asks now standing next to me.

"Yeah...Boys..." I say turning to look at them. "Lets have some fun."

Letting out a few loud howls Marko and Paul head out ahead of us. Taking off on our motorcycles towards the boardwalk. A faint scent started to reach me even before we reached our destination. An ivory scent that wasn't too far away.

_"__**Looks like you've already begun your hunt for breakfast big guy." **_ Paul snickered through our mental bond as we parked our motorcycles.

_" Whoever it is. I"m sure it won't be long before he or she becomes just another face on the Wall." _I respond with the smirk I've been known for.

Whoever it was it was getting closer. I thought as we stalked through the crowd of the usual teenagers..locals..and tourists. Trying to stay focused on the scent I was following was proving a bit difficult with the guys shouting out the girls as they strolled through the crowd. We walked past the carousel. Then were fast approaching the small local art supply shop that was on the boardwalk.

Being about 6'ft really had its advantages especially on the boardwalk filled with people at night sometimes I thought. My ice blue eyes finally locked on to what's been making my senses tingle. _There, _I thought seeing a girl around my "appeared" age came out holding a bag from the shop. Narrowing my eyes watching her I stopped myself for a second.

She had long parted brown hair, blue eyes that were darker than mine. Shorter than me which was no surprised I smirked. Wore a pair of dark jeans. A flannel blue shirt with the sleeves torn off. A white tank top underneath the flannel shirt along with a pair of black flip-flops. Also was wearing a black fedora that was tilted slightly to her right. She was certainly a new face in the crowd. As never laying eyes on her until now. _Beautiful..._I couldn't help but think for a second.

Seeing her turn her head around at the moment I had thought she was beautiful it was almost as if she heard me. Which was impossible for anyone to do unless they had a mental bond with me. She looked over towards my direction but still seemed unsure of herself. Pity I thought. She definitely is going to make a delicious meal though. Smirking I was about to approach the girl until a kid ran past me.

"MARNIE!" shouted a young teenaged boy with blonde hair.

_So your name is Marnie. Cute._

"Sam where's Michael? " She asked him. The boy shrugged.

"You have to come out with me to where the music's playing. You'll love it sis." He smiled grabbing her hand and dragging her out to where the current band was playing on the boardwalk. They ran past me and the boys that was when we locked eyes on each other.

_ "Do I know him?" _ I heard her thinking as plainly as it would be as if she had spoken out loud. It was the SAME voice I heard earlier! Then she disappeared into the crowd. I couldn't help but smirk. Whatever this was it would make an interesting game of cat and mouse. _Well I"m sure I'll be seeing you again ...Marnie..._

"She looks like one sweet morsel." Paul says standing next to me.

"Indeed. Might be one morsel that'll actually rot my fangs." I smirked. .."Come on let's go pester Max."

Max..The head vampire of our little gang and my sire. Heading towards the video stored he owned. We walked in and not shortly after a woman with really short blonde hair came in with a kid. And Max was looking at her with keen interest. The same look I had when I spotted Marnie.

"Excuse me? This boy seems lost." She says approaching Max. Max was just about to say something until another woman came in and threw her arms around the little boy.

"Terry!. Oh thank god! I was so worried." The woman spoke as she hugged the kid. The boys were messing with the Cashier as we walked around the store. Max handed the boy a sucker and off they went.

"A job well done." Max smiles handing the woman a sucker herself. She was hesitant at first but then took it. Max fastened his eyes on me and the boys with a stern look.

"I told you not to come in here anymore!" Max scolds. I couldn't help but smirk at my sire looking from the woman to him. Paul gave him a salute as we walked out. That's when I felt someone run right into me. The last person I was expecting to see in the store. Marnie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marnie POV**

After listening to the band playing out on the boardwalk where they played for a while. I was still feeling a bit uneasy from locking eyes with that to what appeared to be a biker. He was 6'ft. Really pale. Ice blue eyes that I can imagine have frozen a lot of girls in this town with just one glance. Spiked up platinum blonde hair with a sort of mullet thing going on. Three other boys were with him too. Two other blondes. One that looked like he could pass as a band member of Twisted Sister long dirty blonde hair. Another a sorta cupid baby doll face with curly blonde hair. Then there was the other who seemed to have dark long brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes and a bit taller than the other three.

_Great. Here less than 24 hours and I'm already going all google eyed over the first guy that sets his eyes on me. Although they are dreamy looking eyes. Wait did I just think that?! _I couldn't help but giggle at myself.

"Hey Sam.." I start to say then turn my head to see Sam enter to what looked like a comic bookstore. Typical little brother. Letting out a sigh I decide to do the only sensible thing to do. Head back and find Mom. I spotted her through the window to what looked to be a video store talking to some man who looked nice. A bit geeky but nice.

Smiling at Mom I was about to say something until I bumped into something or someone very hard. Feeling that my hat had fallen off I lean down to pick up and begin to apologize to whoever.

"I"m very sorry." I say then froze seeing him again. The biker from earlier and to what appeared to be his gang I guessed. He looks at me from head to toe with a smirk that would make anyone want to rip his lips off. Unexpectedly leaned down picking up my hat before I could even grab it. He looked at me again just as he sat it back on the top of my head. "Thank you. I"m really sorry for being clumsy." I say again.

"No harm done. But you should be more careful. Not everyone on the boardwalk is as understanding to an accident." He says with a voice as smooth as silk then walks out the door followed by the others.

"Wild kids.." I turn to hear the man Mom was talking to. I walked over and put an arm around her smiling up at him.

"We were that age once..Only they dress better. Marnie this is Max. He's offered me a job here at the store during the daytime." Moms says giving me a slight hug. "This is my daughter Marnie." She smiles proudly. I extend my hand to take his in a formal greeting. Bit too formal for me but I didn't want to blow Mom's chances of a job.

"Very pleased to meet you Marnie. I hope you enjoy your stay in Santa Carla. Forgive me for sounding fatherly but I hope you are careful wandering around here alone." He says to me smiling. I nod then tell Mom that I'd see her outside by the car.

I walk around the corner to see Michael looking at a beautiful girl who could very much pass to be a gypsy. I watch as the girl walks over to the bikers that were just in the store and see her get behind the one that picked up my hat earlier. I couldn't help but feel small sharp pain watching them. _ Don't be silly and feel jealous over someone whose name you don't even know and just met! _I thought to myself. Seeing Michael with the same look on his face as me. I walk over to him and playfully punch his shoulder. He looks at me and gives a slight smile.

"Come on big bro. Let's go home and drown our sorrows in ice cream." I say to him wrapping my arm around his waist in a sisterly way.

"What sorrows?" He asks raising an eyebrow. I just raise mine back with. "Yeah right who you kidding look." Michael smiled again and walks off with me just as Sam caught up with us.

"Lets go home." I said to them both.

**David POV.**

It took a lot of restraint not to throw Star off my bike and go over to Marnie after feeling her sudden pain from seeing Star get on my motorcycle. We were back at our cave after picking up Star and Laddie. With still a good 4 hours left until sunrise.

_"What is it with that girl? AND WHY DO I EVEN CARE IF SHE"S IN PAIN!?" _I thought to myself taking a drag from a lit cigarette.

"Come on man let's go get a...bite..Of something before the sun rises." Marko suggests seeing the look on my face. I nod in agreement and was about to follow the boys. It was useless to get Star to come with us. She still refused to turn full vampire. She was only turned to have someone look after Laddie but she doesn't even do that right half the time.

Just as we were about to fly out and unexpected visitor flies in. Max.

"What do we owe to this unexpected visit?" I ask in an arrogant way.

"You all saw the woman in my store earlier. Lucy Emerson?" He asks walking over to me and looking at the other boys. I nod trying to figure out where this conversation leading.

"I felt a connection with her. A connection that a vampire only gets when he's found his mate if you will. I could hear her thoughts and feel her emotions in the store. I want her." Max says flat-out.

"What do you mean Mate?" I ask stepping forward. Max sighs then looks at me.

"Really thought I taught you everything David. But my mistake. When a vampire starts to feel the connection between himself and a certain someone. A bond is formed. Not like the mental bond you share with me or your brothers here. No. This is a bond that only you and your mate will feel. Each others thoughts. Emotions. It's also a way to communicate with each other telepathically and privately. No one else will hear your thoughts directed toward each other. Also a bond of love and dedication to each other." Max says looking at all of us.

I couldn't decided if I wanted to curse the man, curse this connection, or curse myself. Either way that didn't stop the laughing coming out of my mouth.

"May I ask what's so funny?" Max demands stepping forward.

"That girl I ran into at your store. I felt the same connection with her. That's what's so funny." I answer him lighting up another cigarette. And now it was Max's turn to get into a hysterical fit of laughing.

"Oh indeed my boy it is funny. That girl. Marnie is her name. She's Lucy's daughter. Guess you and I have just one more thing in common after all David. Now if you don't all object. I want to get her children into the "Family". Do that and I believe there's no way for Lucy to resist." Max said smugly. "And seeing's how one of her boys has their eye on a certain someone else among us. We shouldn't have a problem." He continues eyeing Star.

"Don't force this on them. They're innocent people!" Star protests stepping forward.

"Yes they are Star but even innocent people have the right to decide on their own." Max spoke calmly taking his leave.

As soon as he left Star comes up to me screaming. "YOU can't do THIS. If you care for that girl in any way through this connection. You'll LEAVE HER ALONE!" Star screams.

"Oh like you really want to leave her brother alone? I ask raising an eyebrow. That shut her up and with that I looked over at the boys. "What do you three think?"

Dwayne just gives an approving nod.

"She seems like a pretty cool chick. All natural beauty that one. And she doesn't seem like the type who'd flip out over every little thing." Paul says taking a drag from a joint. "Unlike SOMEONE WE KNOW." he raises his voice in Star's direction.

"Only way to know if they'd fit in with us is to see for ourselves." Marko suggests with a smile. _Well this should be fun and interesting on all accounts. _I thought to myself.

"Right boys. We have a few hours left and I"m going to hunt while I can. Anyone care to join me?" I ask the three of them. Dwayne settled on one of the broken down couches with a book. While Marko was rocking it out with Paul along with the music from his "rock box'' least that's what he calls it.

"Only one who really forgot to hunt bro is you." Marko smiles. "Besides we all know you wanna go see that girl one more time tonight."

Indeed. I do smiled to myself flying out.

**Marnie POV**

Sitting outside on the porch I decided to salvage what I had left of this horrid night. The stars seemed so beautiful from here Grandpa's house. I"m sorry my house I should say. Keep forgetting I live here now for good. I heard the door open and Michael came out to sit with me. He wasn't a bullying big brother and we didn't hang out all that much but..my brother was my brother.

"So...Who was the girl?" I ask looking over at him. He sighed giving me an annoyed look.

"Don't know. Didn't have time to catch her name before she rode off with that guy." Mike answers. "Hoping to see her again though. She's..I don't know how to explain it Marn." Marn was one of the nicknames Michael has for me. "What made you so glum anyway? He asks trying to change the subject.

immediately those ice blue eyes pop up in my mind. And a shiver ran down my spine.

"Oh...Nothing...I found an art supply store along the boardwalk and they just didn't have something I was looking for." I smiled trying to sound sincere. But Michael wasn't buying. He knew I was a horrible liar. "I don't know I saw someone there myself. But turned out to be a disappointment as well I guess" I sighed looking over at him.

"_A disappointment that I hope can be rectified. If you'll let me Marnie" _ I heard a voice in my head looking around. Then narrowed my eyes at Michael. "Did you say something?" I asked him.

"Nope. Think we both just need some sleep. Marn." Mike suggests offering a hand to help me up off the porch. I nod agreeing. Sleep did sound good. Walking upstairs together I bid Michael good night then headed for my room.

Noticed the window was open. Didn't remember opening it. But I shrugged it off cause the cool air felt good especially during the summer time. I walked over to the window and looked out. There was this slight feeling that someone was there. Again deciding to shrug it off I flipped on the lamp beside my bed and decide to chill out while sketching. There was something particular I wanted to draw but couldn't make it out my mind. So when in doubt just ...wing it.

A few minutes of shading in and touching up the drawing I held it up catching my breath after realizing what I had just drawn. Holding in my hand was on the pad the drawing I had started which ended up being one of that biker from the boardwalk. I only saw him once. Ok twice at the most. How could I memorize his features that quickly. Sighing. I close the book and lay back drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Then there was that feeling again. Only it was becoming closer and closer. I felt something cold touch my forehead making me jerk my head. I looked around expecting to see something. But nothing. There was nothing and no one in the room with me. No more ice cream before bed. I thought to myself settling back down


	3. Chapter 3

**David POV**

Okay so maybe I was risking a bit but could you blame a guy? Watching how Marnie was so passionate in the drawing she did of me was intriguing. She indeed had talent for it I had to admit as I walked softly into her room from the window. Not being able to help myself while watching her sleep. I leaned down to kiss her forehead and made a bee line out of her room before she opened her eyes.

A disappointment. She thought that's what happened tonight. I sighed flying back towards the bluffs where the cave was. But one thing I didn't understand. Out of all the women on this planet. WHY was it this one that was destined to be with me forever? I wondered. Guess that's a mystery Ms. Emerson and I are going to have to figure out together.

I was a orphaned boy roaming the streets all my life up until I met Max soon after I had just turned 20. He came to me and asked if I could have a family and never grow old or die. Would I take the chance to make that possible? So I took him up on his offer and for the past 10 years I've been here. Then my brothers came into the picture. Dwayne. Paul. And Marko.

Laddie was found dying of starvation on a beach. We took him back to the cave intending on just to feed him. But then he found the bottle with my blood in it and drank some while we weren't looking. It was carelessness on both our parts. Max brought Star to us saying that Laddie needed a woman to look after him otherwise he'd become as wild as the rest of us. Yeah like that did any good...And now...here's Marnie. I smirked flying into the cave and through the small tunnel to where the boys were preparing for a day of sleep.

_"Welcome to Santa Carla Marnie Emerson." _ I thought drifting off to sleep.

**Marnie POV**

_"Welcome to Santa Carla Marnie Emerson." _

The words echoed in my mind the next morning waking up. But this time it was the voice that the words belonged too that caught my attention. It sounded like his. If this is a love at first sight thing happening I swear I will go jump into the nearest body of water in my undergarments! I thought changing into some clean clothes.

A pair of regular dark green jeans along with a black t-shirt suited me just fine this morning. After tieing my hair back in a ponytail and letting just a few strands of hair dangle along my face just as I wanted it. I head down stairs. And see Sam walking into the door looking annoyed.

"What's your problem?" I ask stopping on the bottom step.

"Grandpa's a crazy old man. He said we were going into town and we walked out to his garage. A beautiful 1950's style. We get in and he turns on the engine. Purrs like a cat. Then he stopped and got out. I said I thought we were going into town. Grandpa replies. "This is as close to town as I want to get." Sam spoke telling about what happened.

"Well Sam some people are hermits like that. Come on we'll get our bikes and ride into town together if you want." I tell him.

"You're the best sister I have you know that!" Sam speaks softly.

"Yeah right. I the only sister you have!" I respond walking out with him.

We rode into town on our regular bikes toward the boardwalk. It was sure a lot more quieter it seemed then it was during the night. Which was fine by me. Fewer people to run into. Part of me was hoping to ..him... again but I figured he was probably a night person. And this gave me time to look for a summer job.

After filling out a few applications at a local restaurant on the board walk and the art supply shop I had visited the previous night. I started kicking myself when I looked around seeing the boardwalk in a new light. Wishing I had brought my sketch book with me. So many possibilities.I thought walking over to the comic book store where Sam was.

I watch on as he was talking to two boys. One dark of hair and the other sort of lighter hair and wore a red rag around his head.

"I told you I don't like horror comics..." Sam spoke as I came up closer to them. The boy with the red rag looked up at me.

"You'll like this one Mr. Phoenix. Think of it as a survival manual. See this whole shop is just our cover as we protect means the most to us." He says then hands me a comic as well. Destroy All Vampires the name of it. "Trueth...justice..and the American way." the boy continued.

"Ok..Sam. I think it's time we headed back. I said trying to sound as polite as I could around these two weirdos. Sam nodded but kept his copy of the comic as I put mine back on the shelf. Really wasn't into comic books all that much.

Sam nodded and we rode back home after stopping for a few minutes to say hello to mom. She seemed happier. Happiest I've seen her in some time. Good. I sincerely hope she stays that way as long as possible. I thought to myself.

Spent most of the afternoon sketching around the house and cleaning up a bit. Least I could do being the only other female in the house while the other was out trying to make ends meat. Though I do intend on nagging two boys to help out as well. With that all down and seeing what time it was. I had thought to stay away from the boardwalk tonight but something made me decide otherwise. Ok so I did want to see him again. If anything to try to figure out what it was about him that made me feel drawn to him. I look at the picture I drew. That arrogant and yet menacing smile even on paper gave me the shivers.

Keeping my hair up as it was. Most changing I did was changing my shirt to a buttoned up black shirt that I tucked into my jeans. Unbuttoned the first few top buttons. A pair of regular boots and of course my fedora. I had thought of getting my ears pierced somewhere on the boardwalk if I could find a place that would do it for a decent price. Adding a small gold bracelet to my right wrist I felt ready to rock.

"What is it with you and that HAT?" Sam asks seeing me come down stairs.

"What? I look good with it on. And I refuse to take fashion tips from my 15-year-old brother!" I smiled as we headed out the door. Mom came home from work and told us that she'd drop Sam and I off before heading out for..a date with Max of all people.

"So Mom. You and Max seem to have become friends fast." I smile raising an eyebrow at her. She giggles shaking her head.

"I"m glad you're going with Sam to the boardwalk Marnie. It's been a while since someone's asked me out to dinner. I noticed Michael wasn't home when I came to pick you guys up." Mom says.

"Yeah he took off on his motorcycle an hour before you came." I tell her as we come up to the parking lot of the boardwalk. "Most likely we'll run into him somewhere around here Mom."

_"Marnie..." _It was that voice in my head again. I look around as we got out of the car.

"We'll see you later Mom. Have fun with Max." I told her. It was not 20 seconds after Mom was out of sight that Sam himself became out of sight. Shrugging at the thought I head towards the vendors and stands that belonged to the boardwalk.

**David POV**

I caught her scent as soon as she stepped on the parking lot. The boys were off doing only God knows what kind of mischief. She seemed to be looking for something or someone. I couldn't help but smirk walking not far behind her watching her get onto the carousel. She sat on one of the benches that were on it as the carousel rotated. Then one of the local surf Nazi's was about to approach her.

"My my. Aren't you young, tender, and sweet looking thing." he snorted sitting next to her. Marnie just gave him a stern annoyed look and got up starting to walk away. Then the Surf Nazi got up and grabbed her arm. It took a lot of self-control for me to vamp out and rip the guy to shreds for putting his hands on her.

"Oh. A stuck up little bitch eh? Give me five minutes sweetie and I'll melt that coldness of yours." he snarled pulling Marnie closer. She didn't seem afraid which surprised me actually. Instead she gave a fake sweet smile then balled her right fist up and gave guy a hard jab with her right hook. She winced rubbing her hand.

"Maybe next time you'll take a hint jackass." Marnie smirked trying to back away again. Apparently the Surf Nazi's friends were close by and right behind Marnie. One of them grabbed her by her hair causing her to wince in even more pain. AND THAT boys and girls was all I was going to stand for.

"I don't think the lady likes being man handled like that." I spoke up causing 3 pairs of eyes to look at me along with a now small crowd gathering. A few more of their buddies were heading towards the carousel. It still gave me enough time to grab the one on Marnie's right by his throat and flung him off the carousel while it was still rotating. I was about to get to the one that had ahold of Marnies hair then Paul appeared behind him and had the guy in a choke hold. Choking him hard enough to make him let go of Marnie. I grabbed ahold of one of her arms hauling her to her feet then headed off the ride.

"Stay away from her or I will kill you!" I growled pointing to his friends who backed away as now Marko and Dwayne approached us.

_"KILL HIM? Where the hell did that come from and where did HE COME FROM FOR THAT MATTER?!" _ I heard Marnie think as we came over to a wooden bench. She was blowing on her knuckles trying to take the sting off that punch and moving out of my reach.

She looked at off us bewildered and shocked. Her hair was a bit messed up. Knuckles looked red but no real damage seemed to appear on her. Marnie then looked up at me and spoke quietly.

"Thank you.." She says.

"I told you that not everyone was as understanding as I am." I smirked looking down at her. She narrowed her eyes at me now looking a bit annoyed.

"Not like I asked to get into a all out brawl with some jackass who can't take a hint." Marnie muttered.

"Here's your hat little slugger!" Paul teased handing it to her only for her to see that it had been smashed and torn in the scuffle. Marnie groaned looking at it.

"Was my favorite one too..." She says. Then felt a bit embarrassed about groaning over a hat. She got up looking at the boys then look me in the eyes. Dark blue eyes meeting ice blue ones.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus to where someone's life was threatened though!" she snapped.

"I saw the whole thing my lady. You didn't cause anything. You were just defending yourself - " I say raising an eyebrow then she cuts me off.

"Yeah but I didn't mean for someone's LIFE to get threatened in the process. Look...I don't like confrontations ok! I try to avoid them at all costs! Marnie says sounding more annoyed and out of breath.

I just can't help but look at this creature before me. Sighing she looks back at me still rubbing her knuckles.

"I think since we keep popping up around each other. We should at least introduce ourselves..." Marnie speaks looking up at me now with curiosity. I couldn't help but smirk at her again. _That smirk again doesn't he know how to smile any other way that's less...irritating!? _I heard her think. Oh boy seems like she's going to be a pain in the ass. I thought. Then she looks up at me hearing my thoughts. Though she doesn't know that we can hear each other's thoughts.

"You're right. I"m David. This is Paul, Dwayne, and Marko." I tell her extending my hand. Which surprisingly she took it and was shocked to feel my coldness even through my leather glove. " What about you My Lady?

"Marnie. I should be going I guess and find my brothers." She says getting up but stumbles a bit still a bit shaken up from the fight.

"I'm sure you're brothers are fine. Come on..let us show you around the boardwalk better." I smirked hauling her up and putting my arm lazily around her shoulder as the we walked off. She made a impatient sound but made little effort to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marnie POV**

Was this really happening? Was this guy really going to keep showing up when I least expect it? AND WHY DOES HE HAVE HIS ARM AROUND ME DOESN"T HE HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!? I couldn't help but think to myself as the guys showed me around.

_"Oh my lady...you should never judge a book by its cover." _I could have sworn I heard his voice speak but he hadn't made a sound. And what was with the my lady!?

"So for someone who doesn't like confrontation. You sure knew how to swing a right hook!" Paul winked at me coming over the other side of where I was walking. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank my brother Michael for that one. When I was 15 I caught him in a fight with four other guys just like I was in. I knew it would have embarrased him for his little sister to help out but I also knew it would have been worse if I didn't seeing how one of them had a switch blade in his hand. So I walked over kicked the dude in the groin and swung my fist at his face as he was down on the ground in pain from the kick. But apparently I didn't punch him right cause it kind of sprained my hand. Michael was mad but he said that if his little sister was going to scrap then she should learn to punch the right way." I giggled then felt a bit embarrassed rambling on.

"HA. Sounds like just the sort of thing we'd do for each other." Marko chimed in sounding amused.

"Oh are you guys siblings? I take it?" I ask being curious. David shook his head no at the question.

"We're sort of gang Marnie. But being a gang or no we consider one another brothers...family so to speak." He looked over at me. Part me was saying I should have ran from these guys long ago but another part of me didn't want to part from David just yet.

I see him looking at me from the corner of his eye and he smiles.

"So my lady. What brings you to the murder capital of the world?" He asks pulling me a bit closer as we walked through the crowd.

"Parent's divorced. Cheating father. Pretty much sums it up actually. Moving seemed like the best option. And it was in my opinion. I kinda like it here so far." I answer him as we approach to what looked to be their motorcycles along the railing by the boardwalk.

"Must be a bit rough." Dwayne speaks up which is surprisingly the first time I've heard him speak. I just shrug in answer.

"I ...I'm ok so far. My Dad and I weren't really that close to begin with. But I worry about my Mom more than anything. She's been through a lot." I continue. "Anyway I came to the boardwalk to have some fun not bring others down about my life at home."

"WELL We're fun!" Paul smiles flicking a joint over the railing of the boardwalk. I've come to the conclusion that this guy was nuts. But then again so was my Grandpa so who was I to judge. I smile back at him.

"Just how far are you willing to go to have some fun Marnie? To live a little." David whispers in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. "Want to go for a ride with us?" It took me a minute to find my voice and I was just about to say something until I saw that woman again that was on his bike the other night.

I look at David uncertain. He could seem to sense that for some reason and looked to see Star and MICHAEL of all people walking over to us. Along with a little boy. I couldn't help but give my brother a what the hell look?

David takes me by my hand and walks over away from them a bit giving us a bit of privacy for some odd reason.

"Look Marnie. Star is apart of our gang too. But there is nothing romantic between me and Star. She mostly looks after Laddie.." David speaks softly looking down at me. And for some reason I could tell he was telling the truth. "Sometimes it's best to get answers to questions instead of letting your mind wander all the time." He continues. HOW DID HE KNOW THAT!?

"I"m sorry. But I've only known you for two nights and it didn't seem like my place to question such things." And those words I spoke were the truth.

**David POV**

I could have stood there and looked into her eyes all night but then my senses brought me back to earth remembering we had a mission to get done.

"Well my lady..Shall we head back over before your brother actually starts throwing daggers at me instead of the dirty looks that he is currently throwing my way for being around his sister." I smirked gently pulling her back over with me.

"What happened to your hand?" Michael asks looking from Marnie then giving me another dirty look. It appeared that stubbornness runs in the Emerson family.

"I got into it with some locals. Then these devils came along and lent a hand. So to speak." Marnie replied.

Devils? Oh sweetheart if you only knew how much devilish the four of us really were.. I thought to myself earning a look from Marnie who raised her eyebrow smiling.

"You know where Hudson's Bluff is overlooking the point?" I look over at Michael. Who seemed stunned at first but recovered fast from it.

"I can't beat your bike if you're trying to bait me into a race." Michael replied.

"You don't have to beat me Michael. You just have to keep up." I smirked then getting my motorcycle and offered my hand out to Marnie to help her on. She seemed hesitant then looked at Michael.

Don't be afraid me Marnie... I thought

She tilted her head eyeing me then walked over and getting on behind me. I grab ahold of her wrists and place her arms around my waist. Laddie hoped on the back of Dwaynes bike as Star did with Michaels. I gunned up the engine to mine and speed off loving having Marnie this close to me. The boys laughed and carried on as went faster and heard her laughing as well. It was music to my ears.

Further and further we headed out then leaving the lights of the board walk and heading into a fog.

"Do you trust me Marnie." I ask raising my voice so she could hear.

"Yes..." She whispers quietly in my ear. Which resulted in me going faster. Until we skid a sudden stop. I could feel Marnie tremble as she then realized we were on the edge of the cliffs.

"It's ok. I wouldn't put you in danger for anything Marnie." I say to her gently squeezing her hand. I get up to help her off then come to the receiving end of being punched by Michael.

"What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING. You could have gotten HER KILLED. You could have gotten ME KILLED." He shouts outraged. Marnie slides off the back of my bike then gets in between us. She gives me a look shaking her head and I heard her thoughts. Please don't fight with my brother...

Taking a deep breath I look over at Michael and just notion for him to follow us down the old condemned wooden stairs that lead into our cave. Holding Marnies hand in the process to keep her from slipping. She turns her head noticing the huge signs on old rusted pilings reading: "CONDEMNED, "UNSAFE." "UNLAWFUL TO GO PAST THIS POINT." but that never stopped us from staying here as you can imagine. I stop us at the edge of the cave allowing Dwayne to walk past with a lite torch lighting up the fire barrels that we used for light.

Finally stepping all the way inside. I couldn't help but step back and watch Marnie look around with curiosity in her eyes. Amazed were also in the depths of those blue eyes of hers.

"You live here? By yourselves?" she says stepping over to me and still eyeing the details of our place.

**Marnie POV **

It was almost like stepping into a treasure trove. Sure there was a lot of broken stuff around but I could just imagine all the neat stuff in this cave. Stuff that must have a lot of history to it.

"Yeah we live here by ourselves. No rules. No parents. Come and go do as we like." David spoke sitting down into what looked to be a broken down disabled chair. "This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Andreas fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack. And now it's ours..."

"So check it out kiddies." Paul smirked as Laddie handed him a boom box which he called his "rock box" I could tell that Michael was finding it hard to get his sense of humor but he didn't seem to mind Star sitting next to him.

"Marko...Food." I Heard David say to him. Didn't take much for Marko to head back out of the cave.

"Don't you get lonely living down here all by yourselves?" I ask frowning a bit at David. He smiles giving me a thoughtful look. Then gets up and walks back over to me giving me a slight hug and leaning down to whisper into my ear.

"Not that much anymore. Or at least I hope Marnie." He whispers then looks into my eyes again. Then the words came out of my mouth before I could even stop myself.

"Who are you to me?" I ask him. Then bite my lower lip embarrassed a bit. David looks over to see Michael and Star talking and the other boys doing their own thing.

"Come with me." He says taking my hand leading me out to the front of the entrance again. We walk to a solid part of it able to see the sky and stars above us.

"Marnie you seem like a very open-minded woman. But what would you say if I told you that there's a connection between us? A connection that only a few people get to feel with one another very rarely in their lifetimes." He speaks looking at me to see my reaction.

"What kind of connection? You mean like love at first sight?" I ask bewildered. David smiles then looks down. I could tell he wanted to say more but wasn't sure how to say it.

_Soul mates Marnie..._I look to see his lips didn't move but I could hear his thoughts plain as day. But that was crazy this is ALL CRAZY for that matter. The words made sense but it was all so hard for me to believe for them to be true.

_"You KNOW it's true. I didn't expect or ask for this either but here it is. You and I are connected together through a bond of eternal love." _ I could feel Davids eyes burn into mine as he leans closer. I could feel his warm breath against my lips. Just inches away from mine. Nodding a bit I start to lean forward so my lips could meet his.

**"FEEDING TIME!" ** Marko shouts coming down the wooden stairs. I couldn't help but giggle as David growled a bit looking over at his brother. I was a bit annoyed myself but then again was glad he snapped us out of this moment. I had gone years without being kissed by a man and I wanted to make sure it was the right moment for my first one at least.

Looking up at David whose head was tilted a bit looking at me reading my mind as it seemed. He smiled sighing then leaned over to kiss my forehead. That KISS was as cold as the feeling I had felt on my forehead before.

"Come on. I'll take you home..." David said beginning to escort me up the stairs.

"What about my brother? " I ask as we head over to his bike feeling like I had done something wrong as well. David helped me on to the back of his motorcycle then smirked at me.

"Don't worry. I promise nothing will happen to your brother." David spoke with little venom in his voice. Which kind of scared me in a sense. Here was a man who was about to kiss me. Now seems like he was turning to stone.

The ride home was quiet and slow it seemed. We stopped just as my house came into view. I slide off his bike and walk over to the side in a fast pace. I don't know why but I felt the urge to cry.

Then hearing him kick his bike stand and his footsteps were coming up behind me. He catches my hand and pulls me into an embrace. I could feel his hand running down my hair as he held me close. Naturally my arms wrapped around his waist holding him just as tight as he held me. I felt his hand pull my chin up to meet his eyes.

"You... didn't do anything wrong Marnie. Trust me. I'm not going to force or trick you into anything. This is a promise I"m making to you now!" He spoke with much sincerity in his voice .

"What's going on? Who are you guys? And why do I hear your voice in my head all the time?" I ask him firmly but still staying in his arms.

"I'll tell you everything. I swear I will. But right now I want you to just promise me one thing? David says softly.

"And what's that David?" I ask still trying not to start bawling like a baby right there and then. I didn't like for people to see me cry.

"Don't shut me out of your heart. You've come into mine in ways I didn't think possible for a ..man..like me. Meet me tomorrow night at the boardwalk as soon as the sunsets. And I'll tell you everything I promise. But for now I need to get back and check on your brother." David speaks placing his forehead against mine.

"I promise." I say to him. He smiles and again kisses my forehead then drives off on his motorcycle. I sighed watching him ride off.

_Why must boys be so complicated.. _I thought to myself.

_"I tend to ask the same thing about women myself. My Lady..." _ I heard his voice than giggle walking up the driveway to our house.


	5. Chapter 5

**David POV**

Oh don't get me wrong. I have ever intention of making Marnie a permanent part of my immortal life. But I wanted that to happen because she wants to be with me forever. Of her own free will. Not of trickery or force. I felt I owed her that much.

Mentally I cursed Marko for interrupting our moment on the steps. Not wanting to waste anymore time I headed back to the cave as fast as possible to see the boys and Michael getting acquainted as it seemed. I looked down to see a spilled carton of rice on the floor.

"What don't like rice Michael? Tell me how could 300 million chinese people be wrong?" I asked him sitting back down in the disabled chair I was in earlier.

He narrowed his eyes at me then looked away for a second.

"Where's my sister?" He asks finally noticing that Marnie didn't come back with me

.

"I took her home. She's safe and sound don't worry." I tell him just as I notion for Marko to come over to me. "Bring me my wine." I whispered to him. Marko nodded trying not to laugh. He brought back a bottle that had my blood in it. But to Michael it just looked like a decorative bottle of wine. I uncork it and take a sip then offer it to Michael.

"No thanks." He said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Come on Michael drink this. Become one of us." I say setting the bottle in Michaels hand.

_"Why are you giving it to him but yet you took Marnie back? I thought the whole purpose was to get her to drink it too? " _Dwayne asks me through our mental bond. I just give him a stern look.

_"I'll worry about Marnie. For now we have to focus on ..our new brother." _I smirked at him.

After finally sniffing the bottle once Michael took a couple of drinks from the bottle. FINALLY! I thought clapping and applauding him along with the other guys. Star gave me the look of fright then back away from us at a loss of words.

"Take us for a ride Marko. " I say and he begins to steer me around in the chair while the others and I still clap and cheer for Michael. It took awhile then I noticed how dizzy he was becoming as he now was limp on the floor.

"How could you DO THIS!" Star screeched leaning down to check Michael.

"Star...Why were you so drawn to him? Why did you want to go for "ride" with him? Did you ever think perhaps maybe you're feeling the same connection as I feel for Marnie. And Max feels for their mother?! I snap back at her.

She looks up at me stunned at a loss for words once again as the realization sets in. I leaned down looking at her then hauling Michael to his feet.

"Look you're always saying you don't want to be alone in life and that you've wanted someone to care for and love. I've never seen you show so much affection or concern for Laddie..the boys or me...or anyone else like you have for Michael within the past few days. Now there's some food for thought!" I say helping Dwayne place Michael over his shoulder so we could get him home. I found the keys to his motorcycle in his jacket and threw them at Paul so he could ride it home for him.

The Emerson house came into view fast as we flew towards it. I opened the window to what appeared to be Michael's room quietly so Dwayne could set him down. Paul joined us in the air as we were about to take off but I decided to fly over a bit and check in on Marnie who was fast asleep in her room.

"You know it might actually be interesting to have a sister." Paul smirked looking into her room with me.

"Sister for you but...so much more for me." I smiled as we flew off.

**Marnie POV**

I felt so groggy the next day. Probably from staying out all night. I took some time to try and contemplate what David said last night. Soul mates. Was that truly possible? Putting a pair of regular grey sweat pants along with a navy blue tank top I start to head down stairs then I peeked into Michael's room and saw him passed out still in his clothes from last night.

"Rise and SHINE buddy!" I smile opening his curtains causing him to wince a bit.

"Gah...Hand me my sunglasses will you." He asked holding his hand out.

"Sunglasses at 11 a.m. buddy?" I ask but still hand the glasses for him to put on.

"Guess you guys partied hard last night." I giggled plopping down next to him. That's when Sam came running in and pounced on Michael. Then he noticed the glasses.

"Ah..Must I cursed with such annoying siblings!? " Michael grumbles getting up which caused both Sam and I to laugh.

"Just lucky I guess." I smile giving Michael a sweet as can be smile. He flipped both of us off and walked out. Sam clutched his heart trying to seem wounded by the gesture. Which resulted in both Sam and I to burst out laughing.

"So how was your night Sis?" He asked scooting closer to me on Michael's bed. I raised an eyebrow at him unsure of what he was getting at.

"I saw you guys take off with those bikers and you on the back on the blonde guys motorcycle. AND I distinctly remember seeing you and he outside last night down the street kissing!" Sam smiled smugly daring me to deny it. I reached over and flicked his forehead with my finger.

"Look mousse head. What I do is none of your business." I say narrowing my eyes at Sam. "And besides. We didn't kiss...He kissed my forehead and held me for a bit." Sam nodding still watching me. I shake my head and shove him playfully. "Look have you seen Mom or I mean do you know if she's home?" I ask him.

"She's sitting on the porch. She seemed to have had a good time last night with Max...I don't know though there's just something creepy about that guy." Sam says getting up walking over to the door.

"Sammy Mom's been through a lot making sure we're ok and getting over how Dad hurt her. Let's not judge who she goes out on a date with until we've actually gotten to know him." I suggest walking out with him.

Sam nods then heads off towards the kitchen. I look out the screen door to see Mom sitting with a glass of tea and a magazine in her hand. She seemed peaceful. I walk out and head over to her. She smiles looking up at me.

"Have a nice night? I ask plopping down in a chair next to her.

"Oh yes it was nice. I was asked out tonight too. Did you have a nice evening ? Meet any friends?" She asks. This makes me ponder how she'd react to someone like David and the Boys. So I choose my words carefully but truthfully.

"Umm I meet some interesting _individuals_ on the boardwalk. But then there appeared to be quite a few of those in Santa Carla." I replied. Mom smiles then looks back down at her magazine. Welp now was a good as time as any for some motherly advice. "Mom. Do you believe in...Soul mates?" I ask.

She looks up at me surprised by the question then thinks a bit.

"I use to think your father was mine. I was almost sure of it every time one of you kids were born. But I was so wrong. I feel closer to Max though. Closer than I did to your father. I guess it's possible for some people though. Why do you ask? Did you meet someone? she asks watching for my reaction.

Quickly adverting my eyes else where I try not to smile. I didn't know cause in all honesty I didn't KNOW what David and I were. "I ...I'm not 100% sure right now Mom." I answer looking at her in the eye. She smiles and places her hand over mind keeping my eyes on her.

"Whoever he is. Or whoever you meet honey. Just be sure he respects you." She smiles then heads inside the house.

**Lucy Emerson POV**

I stood there for a moment and watched Marnie staring off into space thinking. Whoever has caught my daughter's attention I sure hope he makes it worth her time. I think to myself heading upstairs to get ready for work.

Marnie my only daughter. Sure she was a typical teenage girl who went out with friends in Phoenix and dated boys but those relationships never seemed serious. She wasn't a stupid girl. Or at least I didn't raise her to be one. Though I understood why she asked me that question. Soul mate. I thought what my ex husband and I would have lasted forever. And we all know how that turned out.

One thing I knew for sure I could always count on my children would never let me down the way he did. Then I met Max. At first I thought I accepted his offer on a date just by being flattered by the gesture. But now...My kids were almost full grown. Maybe now's my chance to find some happiness for myself.

Though I do pray that my children find the same thing. I started to head out then I see Michael about to take off on his bike for whatever reason.

"Hey Michael. Max has asked me to dinner tonight. Would you be a dear and stay home with Sam this evening? I ask. I didn't mean to pester my eldest son. But I felt bad about Sam being alone here. Michael slowly turns around taking off his sunglasses.

"Look Mom. Sam's old enough to stay by himself now.." Michael starts to say then Sam comes out from the kitchen.

"What?! I don't need a babysitter Mom!" Sam complains stopping next to me.

"Boys please...do this for me." I was almost annoyed that I sounded like I was begging for Michael to do it. Michael sighs then nods his head slowly agreeing. Sighing myself in relief I head upstairs to get ready finally for work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marnie POV**

It was almost 4:30 p.m. getting closer to sunset. Don't get me wrong about 10% of my mind said that I should stay home with my brothers. But my heart and soul told me 100% that I should go meet David.

"Whelp I did promise. And I was taught to keep my promises." I whisper looking at my reflection in the mirror. Great now I'm talking to myself I thought. "Come on Emerson. Be a big girl.." I said quietly heading into the bathroom to get ready.

After a few minutes of getting cleaned up and combing my hair. I walked over to my dresser to pull out a pair of denim shorts, a red t-shirt with some black grafittie on it. A short sheer black shirt that tied in front. Selecting a pair regular black and red converse's. I was about to head out to make the long hike toward the boardwalk then I noticed Michael walking out in a fast pace. Also taking notice that he had a bandage wrapped around his hand.

"Michael what happened?!" I ask looking down at his hand. He slowly turned around and just looked at me.

"Nanook attacked me." He explained. Nanook never attacked anyone unless he had good reason.

"What did you do?" I ask lifting his hand for a closer inspection. Michael pulled his hand away then placed his other on my shoulder.

"He was protecting you guys from me..." He whispered almost sounding out of breath. My mouth hung open at a loss for words. "Look I need to go find Star. Please stay away from David until I've talked to her!" Mike all but begged me.

"I promised to meet him tonight. Mom always taught us to keep our promises. Maybe he could help..." I suggested looking up at Mike. He sighed looking away.

"Come on then I'll give you a ride at least. But please be careful. We have no idea what these people are into!" Michael says as we walked out to his motorcycle. I noticed in the mirror on the way out that Michael's reflection was transparent. But I held my tongue not wanting to give Mike even further cause for concern.

_"David...What's going on?!" _I thought to myself but part of me hoped he would hear it. Even though I still found that a bit impossible.

**David POV**

_"David ...What's going on?" _ I did hear her thoughts even during the feeding frenzy the boys and I were having with The Surf Nazi's that attacked Marnie the other night. I decided to go ahead and feed before meeting trying to give myself less reason to vamp out in front of her and taste the scent of her blood that was so tempting to me.

"I wonder if Marnie has any female relatives that would come and visit." Marko asked out loud biting his thumb nail. I smirked and patted his shoulder.

"Not to sure Marnie's the type of person to play matchmaker Marko." I reply phasing out of my vampire form looking normal again.

"And what type of person do you actually think she is Davie? You've only known her for two days tops and you've already missed a chance to change her once." Paul chimed in.

"Shut up. I know this all seems a bit fast and strange even for me. Yes I probably should have changed her last night like Max wanted. But I can't do it just like that. Not with her. That doesn't mean I'm going to let her walk away from me either." I smirked starting up the engine to my motorcycle and heading towards the boardwalk.

Pulling up closer to the boardwalk I could smell Marnie's scent coming from the usual spot where the boys and I usually parked our motorcycles. She turned her head looking at me with a unsure worried look on her face.

"David..." She started to say then I held out my hand to her.

"Come on. We can talk out on the beach if you want. We won't go too far from the boardwalk." I say to her not wanting to frighten her away. Not wanting to frighten? I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. I LIVED to frighten people on the boardwalk. Well not exactly..live..but you get the point. And now here's this 17-year-old girl who's become the focus of my attention lately. Without wasting any time she hoped behind me placing her arms around my waist. It felt so natural.

_"This feels so natural." _ I chuckled a bit lighting my cigarette and hearing her thoughts. We drove past a few of the bonfires that some people had already lite partying on the beach. Until we came just a few yards from the pier. There was broken log where I sat down watching Marnie as she looked around for a moment then fixed her eyes on me.

"What happened to my brother last night?" She asked flat out. Didn't surprise me that Michael was starting to show signs. But I didn't expect for Marnie to notice any changes this quick.

"We just started the initiation for him to become part of our gang." I answered honestly. She tilted her head looking at me while biting her lip. Which was sexy on her part. But this wasn't the time to think about that!

"Initiation?...Does his initiation include him loosing his reflection?!" Marnie said sitting down on the sand in front of me. "You said that we have a connection? What connection is that David!? What are you? " She continued flinging question after question at me. No better time then the present I thought to myself.

**Marnie POV**

My heart was pounding waiting for David to answer my questions. He reached over and grabbed my hand holding it while looking into my eyes. His touch always felt so cold to me.

"What are the most terrifying horror creatures that you can think of right now Marnie?" David asks unexpectedly. What did this have to do with anything? He answers my questions by asking a question.? Alright I'll bite.

Horror creatures let's see. Well there were zombies..werewolves..and the most common one...vampir..My thoughts froze then I looked back at him shaking my head slowly in disbelief.

"Say it Marnie. Say the word." He urged me on.

"Vampire. Are you honestly telling me that you're a vampire?" I respond in a whisper. I almost wanted to giggle then David turned his face for a second then looked back at me with a face that most people would claim to see in their nightmares. Red eyes. Smiling showing his white fangs to me. His face seemed harder even. Honestly I sat there shocked. Not sure if I should run or not. But I couldn't my body and heart gave me this feeling that it was going to be ok. So I sat there taking in his appearance. Then without thinking reached my hand over to touch his cheek. Caressing along the side down to there the stubles were on his chin. I could feel his emotions this close to him. They were of hope and uncertainty.

_"This is why you and I can hear each others thoughts Marnie. When a vampire starts to feel the connection between himself and a certain someone. A bond is formed. Not like the mental bond I share with my brothers. This is a bond that only you and I can feel. Eachothers thoughts. Emotions. It's also a way to communicate with each other telepathically and privately. No one else will hear our thoughts directed toward each other. Also a bond of love and dedication to each other. Or at least that's how it was explained to me." _David explains telepathically to me. Still unable to find my voice I decide to try it out.

_"So in a way you and I meant to be.. what boyfriend and girlfriend forever? Or is being mates more equal to being husband and wife so to speak? How can this even possible? I only just met you the other night. And last night was the first real chance we've had to talk to one another up until this crazy insane mind conversation we're having now!?" _I asked him telepathically feeling my body stiff up a bit.

"Do you really believe that I'm lying to you?" he asks sounding a bit offended and phasing back to normal. "I didn't ask for this anymore then you did. But here it is my lady..Yes we're bonded. Yes I'm a terrifying creature that goes bump in the night. I hunt and feed on blood. I live during the nights and sleep during the day. Most people on the boardwalk see me and the boys as some of the most menacing things that walk around. But here you come to Santa Carla. Into MY LIFE. A life I would be willing to GIVE for you if I could just to protect you!

His words hit me like a truck. I could feel the hurt he felt from me doubting him. Taking a breath I reach over for his other hand now holding both of them in mine then look up into his ice blue eyes. He wasn't lying that I knew. But I was afraid of how all this could affect my family. My family...Michael!

David sighed making me realize he could still hear my thoughts even now.

"If we're mates like you say. And you're a vampire. What did you guys do to my brother? Did you make him one as well? Why him instead of me?" I ask David.

"I told to by our head vampire. It wasn't just you we were wanting. But all of your family to become apart of our family. I had every intention of making you immortal last night but when I heard you think that I would have been your first kiss. I realized that you and I had one thing in common." He says leaning back taking the cigarette out from behind his ear and lighting it.

"And what's that? " I ask.

"Neither one of us has ever been in love." David said flat-out after taking a drag from the cigarette. "I saw your picture that you drew of me. I came to your house the first night after we met at the boardwalk. It was my lips you felt on your forehead that night. After my sire explained this soul mate ..connection thing to me. I had to see you."


	7. Chapter 7

**David POV**

She didn't run away when she saw my true form. Shocking indeed. I could feel her mixed emotions as I'm sure she could feel mine. Trying to figure this all out same as me.

_"David. This is all new to me. When I first moved to Santa Carla I started to get this feeling. Then the first time we looked at each other something in my heart went from just a feeling to a wanting. Even before that I've dated in Phoenix but something in my heart always told me that I belonged with someone else. You must think I'm silly little girl." _Marnie said in her thoughts towards me.

"I started hearing your thoughts when you came to Santa Carla. Don't get me wrong I'm no angel as you very well can see. I've had meaningless flings with other girls. But like I said those were just wild meaningless flings. Now here you are and your anything but meaningless to me.

"Asshole.." she muttered sitting on the log next to me.

"Never said I was a perfect gentleman my lady. But I'm not going to lie to you either." I smirked taking a drag off the cigarette in my mouth. Marnie reached over and took it out of my mouth taking a drag off it herself. "You smoke?"

"Nope. But after all this I need something to settle my nerves." She responded blowing out a puff of smoke and coughing on it a little. I chuckled then plucked it out from her hand. "You said you had a head vampire and sire...who is that?" Marnie asked curiously. I was hesitant on telling her until.

_"You promised you wouldn't lie to me.." _She sent the words to my mind looking at me with a raised eyebrow waiting.

"Your mother's out on a date with him. He claims to feel the same connection with her as I feel with you." I say putting an arm around her shoulder. Her eyes became huge at the thought.

_"MAX? You're saying my mother is out with vampire? Though I guess I can't be too harsh on that. I mean I am here with you. Does he plan on making her one ? Is that why he wanted you to make Michael one? Turn me and my brothers immortal so my mother couldn't say no?! That insane that...wait a minute.." _

I saw her mind go to the conversation she had earlier with her her mother saying she felt close to Max for some odd reason. Confirming my suspicions.

"Mom seemed so happy from her date. And I'm sure she will tonight after their second one. I'm not sure how she's going to react though. I want her happy David. My ..so-called father...hurt her so much. But I want her safe too. As well as my brothers. They mean as much to me as Paul, Dwayne, Marko, and Laddie mean to you." Marnie spoke laying her head on my shoulder. .. "I don't know what to do .." She continued.

"What do you want to do? That's the question? " I asked.

"What do YOU want to do? . Marnie asked lifting her head looking at me.

"Turning the question around on me eh?" I smirked at her. _"Kind of like you did to me earlier...? Hmm?" _She smirked right back speaking in my mind.

"Touche...I want you by my side forever. But I want you to choose for yourself." My words seemed to surprise her.

"Forever's a long time David." She smiled at the thought. "Why are you giving me this choice and not let Michael choose as well?

"Cause I have a feeling he and Star are forming a bond as well. I"m not 100% sure on that one but why else would he want to ride off with a girl he had just met. " I asked

"This coming from a man who just told me that he's had meaningless flings and took off with a girl who he himself just met the other night?" Marnie smirked at me.

We were so close at that moment. I could feel her breath against my cold skin. Deciding to try again and leaning forward to bring my lips to hers. I stop to see if she'd stop me. But Marnie looked at me not even a nano second then lean forward both wanting to see what would happen if we kissed.

"HELLO LOVE BIRDS!" Paul shouted coming in between us and wiggling his eyebrows smiling at Marnie.

_"GOD DAMN IT PAUL! That's it. When we get BACK TO THE CAVE YOU AND MARKO ARE IN FOR A ASS KICKING!" _I growled at him through our mental brotherly bond.

_"Couldn't help myself man. Besides the "CAVE" is kind of occupied with two other love birds." _he replied sharing a mental vision of Star and Michael together.

Our conversation was interrupted by Marnie bursting out laughing and falling over onto her knees from laughing so hard.

**Marnie POV**

Both Paul and David looked at me as if I had grown two heads then Paul joined in the laughing as well. Sounded more like a hysterical hyena but it wasn't a bad sound. Then I caught Davids look with a raised eyebrow.

_"Sorry. I couldn't help it. It was either laugh or get mad. I have two brothers of my own so I know what it's like for them to ruin a moment!" _I sent to his mind with an apologetic smile.

_"Yeah but I've lived with these assholes long enough to have the right the get MAD. Why else do you think a vampire smokes!?" _he smirked looking a little less annoyed.

"Least this girl's a good sport about it Davie, she just may be fun to hang around after all!" Paul chuckled sitting on the opposite side of me. Dwayne and Marko finally made their presences known. Marko was wearing a Cheshire smile what could break anyone out of a bad mood it seemed.

"Told him it wasn't a good idea but..." Dwayne said shrugging his shoulder looking at his brother.

I was sitting with four vampires and still didn't seem afraid for some reason. I could tell these four were close like brothers perhaps as close as me and my brothers are. Which made me think about vampires even more. Most people would have ran expecting the usual. Fang sank into their necks. Monsters running after them. Typical stereotype. But if vampires could love. And even care about having families in a sense. How did that make them much different then any mortal.

_"The fact that we make mortals as our usual meal is probably the difference Marnie..." _ I looked over at David who had been watching me.

"Good going Paul you made her laugh so hard she's lost her voice!" Marko complained and interrupting my thoughts with David.

"Sorry. Just thinking too much I guess. So much to think about now." I smiled a little shooting a look at David.

"Oh girlfriend don't go thinking TOO hard. Don't want your pretty hair to grow greys in it before you turn immortal!" Paul said in a mock female voice. Which made me giggle some more.

Turn immortal. Now that was indeed a lot to think about...

"You do know what the best cure is to not thinking too much right? " Marko asked getting up then walking towards me.

"Spending time with a handsome man." I suggested..._"Oh so now I"m handosme?" _David smirked. _"Shut up!" _I smirked back.

"Oh no..Hell no...Having fun and no one could show you more fun then us." Marko continued pulling me to my feet and dragging me back to the boardwalk towards the rides. I tried to stop and look back at David then Paul grabbed my other hand helping Marko pull me along faster.

It was actually interesting. After a few hours of riding rides and eating vendor food. Which surprised the hell out of me to see vampires eat regular food. Good...meant I didn't have to give up my beloved pasta! Paul even bought me a new black fedora hat and placed it on my head. It was almost like hanging out with Michael and Sam in a sense. It was starting to get late. And it was my turn to shock them when I gave them each a hug before climbing on the back of Davids motorcycle for him to take me home.

_"I have to admit I haven't had that much fun in awhile. Things have been so hectic with my parents divorce." _I thought quietly to David as we were on the road. He squeezed my hand on his waist as a response understanding.

We stopped about the same spot as we did the other night just before my house.

"You know I want to try to kiss you again but I'm afraid of another interruption!" David spoke in a lazy tone standing in front of me. I smiled up at him thinking the same thing. He took the hat off my head that Paul bought me earlier and sat it down on the seat of his motorcycle. Lifted his hand brushing my hair away from my face. My heart started pounding faster as David leaned down and finally brushed his lips against mine. Time seemed to stand still at the touch of his cold velvet feeling lips moved against mine deepening the kiss. I swear if it wasn't for his cool skin at this rate my blood would have melted through my skin. It felt so natural to my own lips which moved along with his.

"David..." I began to say leaning back looking up at him. He looked back at me raising an eyebrow. "I don't know about being immortal just yet. But do know I don't want to lose you anymore then you do me. I'm afraid of how this is all going to affect my mother and brothers.''

"I understand. Hey I'm a vampire remember. I have time enough for you make your decision. " He smiled leaning his forehead against mine. "It'll work out some how Marnie."

"I believe it will too. But I still can't help but worry..Guess that's something I get from my Mom." I say.

"As well as her eyes I've noticed...and taste in men with fangs.." David smirked teasing. I didn't want him to leave just yet. But I also knew he had to get back soon before the sun rises. Leaning up I was just about to give him another kiss when a pair car lights came up hitting us both in the eyes from its brightness.

"Marnie? " My heart stopped hearing my Moms voice from the car's passenger side door. She and Max stepped out and walked over to us.

_"Well...This should be ...umm..interesting..HEY MOM this is my soul mate...supposed love of my life..and you'll LOVE THIS He's a VAMPIRE. There's more..so is your current boyfriend." _I thought keeping a smile on my face and looking at David.

_"Look at it this way..She's gonna want to meet me sooner or later right?" _David smirked wickedly and eying Max. Who in turn didn't take his eyes off of David either.

**David POV**

_"What do you think you're doing? Why isn't she immortal yet?!" _ Max shot at me mentally while keeping his cool with Lucy right there. But you could clearly hear the annoyance in his words.

_"Why isn't LUCY? _I shot back at him. _" Relax! Marnie KNOWS everything. I couldn't just force it on her and have her hate me for eternity! She's not going to say a word. She accepts that I told her the truth about us being soul mates and that's a good start! I'm giving her time to see if she even wants to be an immortal. _

I almost forgot that the there were two ladies next us. One giving me a worried look. While the other giving me a curious look.

"Marnie who is this?" Lucy asks stepping forward.

"Mom this is David..My um boyfriend." Marnie replies. Earning me another curious look from Lucy now examining me even closer it seemed like.

_" Oh so it's just boyfriend? Not husband? or Mate?"_ I said to her telepathically teasing her.

_"ONE LABLE AT A TIME! I don't think my Mother could handle it if I said mate! Or HUSBAND for that matter And let's see if I can even tolerate you as a boyfriend first before we move to husband or mate or WHATEVER!" _Marnie shot a quick annoyed glance at me. It was fun teasing her I had to admit.

"Nice to meet you David. I'm Lucy." Lucy smiled offering her hand to me. I took her hand politely. She narrowed her eyes at my hand for a second. "Why does it seem like all the men in Santa Carla has such cold hands?" She smiled holding Max's now.

"A lot of cold natured people around here Mrs Emerson." I shrugged smiling. Now earning an annoyed glance from my Sire and Marnie now. "Marnie I need to get going to get some sleep. It was nice meeting you finally Mrs Emerson. You might want to reconsider letting me and the boys into your store since we have the same tastes in women Max" I added before starting my engine.

"I'll consider it carefully.." Max spoke dryly. _"Not a chance. You boys disrupt my customers more than Thorn does and HE"S A DOG!" _ Smiling at that I took off.

_"I'll see you tomorrow night Marnie.." _I spoke to her through our bond.

_"Alright...Oh and David?' _She started.

_ "Hmm? _

_ "If I so much as hear of you having any more meaningless ''flings'' there will be no one on this Earth, Heaven, or Hell that will keep me from kicking you in the groin. Vampire or NO!" _

_ "Oh being possessive already? After one kiss? That is fine by me my lady. If I so much as see any guy trying to put his hand or do anything ELSE to you his face will end on the MISSING board on the boardwalk! Fair enough? _I heard her laughing all the way back to the bluffs


	8. Chapter 8

**Max POV**

I was a little annoyed that David hadn't turned Marnie yet. Though I did understand. After all I did want to persuade Lucy as well. I just didn't want anything to go wrong! Walking Lucy and Marnie up to the front of their door step. I noticed kept giving me unsure looks...wasn't surprising if David did indeed tell her everything. She seemed like a mature girl and least she wasn't screaming to her Mother about everything.

"I've had a wonderful time tonight Max." Lucy smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek which in turn I kissed hers as well.

"As did I. I"m hoping we'll be able to back out soon but tomorrow night I really need to do an inventory at the store." I smiled bidding her good night. Lucy nodded then went inside the house leaving Marnie and myself out here alone for the first time. Marnie folded her arms and leaned closer to me.

"Just what are you're intentions towards my Mother?" she asked flat out. This girl didn't miss a thing. Nor did she beat around the bush.

"I love her. I want her as my bride. I would also like you and your brothers apart of the family David and Boys and I have formed." I answered walking down the driveway back to my car with Marnie following me.

"How old are you Max? I mean as a Vampire? " She asked me not willing to let up on this conversation as it seemed.

" Old enough Marnie. Old enough. David's fortunate he didn't have to wait as long I have. I won't harm your Mother, you, or your brothers Marnie." I assured her. A silence fell between us. "David cares very deeply for you. I hope you believe that."

She smiled nodding her head. "I can feel it when we're together. Just...immortality Max..that's a lot to digest. I"m not even sure how Michael is going to take it when he realizes what's going on with himself. And Sam...well..he can be very unreadable sometimes." Marnie continued.

"I understand. Rome wasn't built in a day. Just please don't go alerting your mother and scaring her. I also hope Michael doesn't as well." I say starting my car and leaving.

**Michael POV**

My night was interesting indeed with Star. Untangling myself from her arms and making it home was almost difficult. Thank the man who invented sunglasses cause my eyes can't take the brightness as they once could.

Reaching home finally on my motorcycle was a task in itself. It was like the sun was zapping my strength. Pulling up I saw Marnie sitting out front with her sketch pad in hand. Star explained to me that I was a half vampire right now as she was. And that I wouldn't become a full one until I've made my first kill.

"Looks like you got lucky last night big bro.." Marnie teased sitting down her book. Sitting down next to her I took her hand in mine.

"I know what I am Marnie. Star told me." I stated. I was waiting for response from Marnie but after two minutes of silence made me realize that she might know... "Do you know?" Marnie nodded her head.

"David told me everything last night." She explained.

"And you seem OKAY WITH IT?" I gasped trying to figure out my sister. Marnie looked down biting her lip.

"He's my...well..We're...soul mates Michael. Yeah I probably should be in the house with you now throwing Mom and Sam into the car and driving to Phoenix or half way across the world but...I don't want to leave him. Max told me he loves Mom last night." She continued.

"Max? He's one too? " I groaned leaning back propping myself on my elbows.

"Look Michael. I don't believe we're in any real danger. I mean if we were they could have killed us by now. They're vampires. Immortal. It's a lot to swallow I know but...did you ever think that think that maybe this is meant to be or fate?" Marnie asked.

"Fate? Turning into blood sucking vampires is fate? " I almost screamed at her. I remembered her mentioning Soul mates. " Marnie I don't know if I can be a killer...it's just..."

"I know..I know Michael ...I don't know if I can either. David's letting me take time to decide. I'm not sure of the hunting as a vampire anymore then you are but...I don't want to leave him. I..." her voice faded.

"You care about him. What is a soul mate anyway?" I asked wanting to see how much my sister knew. She explained it to me just as David as her. Remembering the feelings I felt when I was with Star started to make a little more sense to me. I loved Star. More than I thought I'd love any girl. "What do we tell Sam? I don't like keeping secrets from him."

"Neither do I. But I don't think he and Mom are ready yet for the truth. You and I are still trying to accept most of it ourselves." Marnie replies. "Michael..your my brother and I love you. Maybe we should take some time on this. I know you don't want to leave Star anymore then I want to leave David."

"Star mentioned I'll feel weaker by the week until I"ve fed. But maybe it'll give me time to think. Alright...I promise not to be ..bull-headed about this." I finally agreed mentally kicking myself at the same time.

**Sam POV**

Santa Carla wasn't starting to look as bad as I first thought it was. The boardwalk provided more entertainment then my teenage mind could have thought. Mom wanted to surprised Max with a bottle of wine and wanting to get out of the house I decided to go with her. For the past few nights I"ve been reading the comic book that the Frog Brothers had given me. I don't like horror comics as I said but I couldn't put it down either.

And after Nanook attacking Michael for the very first time I decided maybe it was worth a peek.

"I'll be right back honey." Mom said as we pulled up to Max's house.

Reading a page in the book about the Hounds of Hell where some vampires have these daylight watch dogs who guard their coffins during the day time. My heart nearly jumped through my mouth when I heard screaming then see Mom running with Thorn chasing after her.

"MOM!" I shouted jumping out of the car and running over to help her with the latched gate. When that didn't budge I helped her out by having her jump over the damn thing.

Then it hit me. Michael acting strange...Max never seen during the day at his store...and now this dog. So strange...

"I'm telling you guys I think Max might be an actual vampire!" I stated a few hours later after coming to Edgar and Alan's shop. "All this strange stuff started when my Mom started working for Max."

"If your brother's acting strange then take my advice buddy. Get yourself a stake and a garlic t shirt." Edgar replied opening the doors to their shop.

"I'm not going to KILL my BROTHER you guys. Believe me if he is one then he's only half." I snapped.

"And your sister? Notice any changes in her?" Alan asked.

"No Marnie's just has a new boyfriend that's all but she hasn't changed all that much." I say showing them the page where it says to reverse being a half vampire you just need to kill the head vampire.

"We'll check out Max first then." Edgar nodded finally agreeing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Marnie POV **

Mom was quite shaken up from the incident earlier at Max's. I couldn't blame her either. Max called earlier apologizing and Mom invited him to dinner at our house. Made me wonder if I should stay with her.

_"David? Think Mom will be ok with Max here alone at our house?" _I asked him while still getting dressed in my room getting ready to go see him.

_"She's been ok so far alone with him. And they've been out public together alone. Besides I'd like to see my girl tonight. If you don't mind." _David responded. I could still hear the silkiness of his voice even this far apart. His girl...I kind liked the sound of that.

"You know your voice does wonders for me and libido believe it or not my lady..." David says with a wicked smirk. I turned around to see him standing next to my window inside my room. Standing there in a pair of jeans and having yet decide on a t-shirt I grabbed my sheet along with the closest object I could find...a pencil..and threw it at him.

"HEY HEY we haven't been together long enough to get into the flinging things at each other phase!" He laughed catching the pencil with his fast reflexes.

"I wasn't aware we were in the ...seeing one another half naked..phase either. What are you doing here and turn around!?" I snapped then went over to my closet grabbing a red button up flannel shirt.

"I don't have patience for many things so sue me...Besides it's not like I don't know what a woman's body looks like!" David smirked but turned his head looking outside none the less. "I wanted to see my girl..as I said.." he went on.

"Then why didn't you just go through the front door down stairs? I asked throwing on my pair of black boots waiting for an answer.

"And miss out on the delightful conversation we're having now my lady? I think not." He smirked starting to light up the cigarette he had behind his ear. "I'll meet you outside down stairs." David smiled taking off out my window. Taking one last look in the mirror I decided to change my top. I hurried up and took off my flannel shirt tossing it on my bed then grabbed one of my black tank tops. Reaching into my closet I grabbed a denim jean jacket of mine.

"Marinie...David's down stairs on the porch waiting for you." My mother says after knocking on my door to come in. Least my MOTHER was modest. I thought to myself.

_"When you live with four other men my lady. You'll find modesty isn't an issue!" _David directed towards me.

_"Where are your "brothers" anyway? Don't want them to think I'm interrupting some odd guy bonding ritual you guys may do." _I directed right back him.

_"Waiting for us on the boardwalk." _He replied.

Finally getting down stairs. David was leaning in the door way smirking his famous smirk while watching me.

"You know. Max is coming over tonight. Why don't you two stay for dinner?" Mom asked politely. Not sure what to say I looked at David waiting for him to respond.

"Perhaps another time Mrs Emerson. Some friends are waiting for Marnie and I." David answered her.

"Oh well. I understand. I was a teenager too once. Have fun and take care of her!" Mom said being the loving mother that she was. David nodded then offered his hand out for me to take so we could be on our way.

We were about to out the door when Sam and oddly The Frog brothers Edgar and Alan walk past David through the door.

"Mom. These are my dinner guests. Edgar and Alan Frog." Sam smiled. Then his smiled faded as he finally noticed David standing next to me. Edgar and Alan however took full notice of David.

"Oh well. I guess that'll be fine boys. Since David and Marnie aren't able to join us. It'll be just as good so you can get to know Max Sam." Mom smiled then walked off into the kitchen. Having seem to run out of patience David pulled my hand gently urging me out the door with him and to be honest I didn't hesitate.

_"Those two gave Sam a comic book called "Destroy All Vampires." Should we be worried?" _I asked.

**David POV**

_"Nah. Those twerps are hardly a threat to the boys or me. But since they're here I'll send Max a warning just incase."_ I answered after Marnie finally got on the back of my motorcycle.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" She whispered as I drove.

"Have fun...Unless there's something specific you're wanting to do like find a nice little dark spot some where and ..." I felt her hand smack my shoulder.

"Actually there is something I've wanted to ask you. But afraid to ask." Marnie whispered in my ear softly.

"And that is?" I wondered.

_"Will you let me go with you sometime when you guys go hunt to feed?" _She telepathically asked me. We were no more than a few yards from the boardwalk and I was about to keep going but THAT was the one question that made me hit the brakes on my motorcycle. Turn around on my seat and look her straight in the eye.

_"Why would you want to do that? It's not a pretty sight for those with a weak stomach Marnie. And it's not even an average hunting trip. It's more gore and blood then I think you could handle!" _ I stated.

_"First..I'll be the one who decides on what I can handle. Second think of it as observation for me to watch you guys. Thirdly I'm going to have to get use to it sooner or later if I become one of you..." _She sighed.

_"Still haven't decided yet? I'm not sure how watching me and the boys drink blood will help you..." _I replied still kind of shocked at her request.

_**"Ah come on Davie. Let her come. She's tougher then she or you give her credit for." **_Paul chimed in out of no where through our bond.

_"Decking a guy and watching a guy die are two different things PAUL! But...if it's what she wants." _I replied.

_**"We'll call it our first outing with her officially now that she knows we take the phrase "bite me" seriously!" **_Mark chuckled.

_**"Look at this way we can't even convince Star to feed. And who knows when Michael will. So for this chick to actually ask to go "hunting" with a couple of vampires as a mortal. I think it says a lot..." **_ Dwayne added.

Great Marnie hasn't been in Santa Carla that long and she's already getting the boys to take her side. I couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"Whats so funny?" Marnie asked tilting her head around to try to see my face.

"Well...the boys have ruled in your favor in a since. So ok. You can come with us tonight but Marnie...You watch where I say you can watch understand. I don't want you getting to close sense your mortal still and your bloods already been too tempting to me." I said plainly.

"Ah damn it. And here I thought it was my perfume that captured your attention." She teased.

**Marnie POV**

Not the most common date with a guy no, but hell most guys would kill for their girl to want to go hunting with them! I was afraid very afraid but as much as I was afraid I was also curious. I just hope in this case curiosity doesn't kill me like some say "curiosity killed the cat"

Mark, Paul, and Dwayne were waiting for us at the usual spot on the boardwalk.

"Right young lady now here are the rules. NO scaring off our prey. NO saying a word to anyone about this. And there will be NO country music on this hunt!" Paul said trying to sound serious but it was hard to take a guy with wild dark blonde hair who reminded you of twisted sister seriously..

"Why no country music?" I asked.

"I just can't stand it! That's why. It's all rock or nothing at all!" Paul replied. "Any questions?"

"How do you guys choose your prey?" I asked feeling David put an arm around me.

"Well that's one good thing about Santa Carla. About 10% of its population is innocent. While the other 90% is well...look at us for an example" Marko smiled. "Not many misses assholes too much."

"Odd. Cause I know I'd miss you guys for some reason." I smiled sweetly at Marko.

"We are NOT ASSHOLES!" He claimed just as a little kid with a balloon walked by and Paul popped it with his lit joint causing the kid to go running. "Ok so we are assholes but we're loveable...some times.."

"Are we just going to stand here all night or are we going to go find some..."fast food".." Dwayne asked.

"We'll go to pier. It's dark enough to find a spot for Marnie to watch underneath and less likely to draw unwanted attention." David said grabbing ahold of my hand walking towards the pier.

_"It's not too late to change your mind you know.." _David mentioned telepathically to me.

_"The world isn't made of roses David. I can't avoid the bad things anymore than anyone else can." _I replied laying my head on his shoulder as we walked.

After letting Marko and Dwayne scan the area a bit David found a spot in the shadows underneath the pier for me stand in. Couldn't believe I talked myself into this. But too late to turn back now... I nearly jumped out of my skin when David put his hand on my shoulder.

"See that guy over there with the chick?" He asked me pointing out to what a couple whom were a Surf Nazi and a bleach blonde broad. Squinting my eyes a bit I could see that he was drinking while the chick looked to be snorting something. She was a druggie it appears. The guy leaned forward to kiss her neck then she pulled away earning a backhand from him.

Wincing at the image I turned my head away understanding now what Marko had meant. David kissed my forehead then vanished. Looking back around I spotted him and the boys walking towards the couple.

Every fiber of my body said I should turn my head away but I feel like a big wuss about it either.

...

**Author's note : I'm current working on the next chapter and I'll get it up asap. Reviews are welcomed and also trying to decide on when Marnie will turn or if I should bring in another "female relative" as Marko put it for one of the other boys. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Marko POV**

_**"Well so far she hasn't scampered off like a scared kitten." **_I smiled as we came up towards the two people on the beach.

I had to admit. I liked Marnie. In a sisterly way.

_**"Wait until she see's the feeding frenzy." **_David replied lighting up one of his cigarettes than focusing his attention on our prey.

"What do you assholes want? Get lost!" the Surfer Nazi snapped getting up and stumbling from drinking. The girl was too whacked out from what she was snorting to do much. You could see a red mark from where the guy had hit her also.

"Now now..No need to get hostile we were just wondering if you could offer us a drink." David smirked wickedly.

"Fuck off. Don't have enough to share with you creeps anyway." The Surfer snapped once more. David grabbed the guy by his throat and held him up as Dwayne came over to the other side of him.

Paul and I squatted down to where the chick was grabbing a hold of her hair.

"Never said it was beer we wanted to drink now did we?" I smiled sinking my fangs into the girls throat while Paul sinked his into her wrist. No matter how much whiskey or beer I drank with Paul nothing compared to the warm paradise that now ran down our throats.

David had his fangs in to the guys throat as Dwayne was drinking from the side of his shoulder. Finally after having our fill of our latest victims. Paul and Dwayne took their bodies out to the ocean along with their belongings.

"Ahh...Now that hit the spot didn't it Davie...Davie?..David?" I turned around to see him walking towards Marnie who was white as a sheet sitting standing out where it was little lighter. I wasn't that close to them but I could still see that David had his fangs out walking towards her. "Shit!..Shit!..SHIT!

Thinking what anyone would have thought I ran towards them as fast as possible fearing that David wouldn't be able to stop himself from sinking his fangs into Marnies neck. He'd never be able to live with himself if he killed her and that's something the three of us knew! Then Marnie did the unthinkable...I stood there frozen in shock seeing her come up to David wiping away the blood from his chin then kissed him. She actually kissed him from witnessing all this...

**David POV**

The blood of that trashy Surf Nazi and his chick were filling enough but with Marnie being so close...being able to smell the blood pumping through her veins it was just so tempting...

She had come out from under the pier. I had expected her to run to be honest during the feeding. But she didn't she stayed. She didn't run from us..she didn't run from me like most would have.

_"David?...Please say something." _she pleaded looking up at me with her dark blue eyes. The blood in her veins were the only thing I could seem to focus on at the moment. Smiling I took a step forward but then placed her hand on my chin wiping away the little blood that ran out of my mouth. Feeling her hand go from my chin to the back of my neck Marnie leaned up pressing her lips on to mine.

The adrenaline that been running in my body from feeding began to slow down. My fangs starting to revert back to normal at the feel of her tongue in my mouth. Pulling away a but having my hands on her shoulders I looked down at her in disbelief

_"I know you won't hurt me David. Calm down for me..." _Marnie quietly urged telepathically.

_"It's hard for ANY man to calm down when a woman puts her tongue inside his mouth..." _ I smirked at her. She took the cigarette I had behind my ear..lit it..then stuck it in my mouth helping me to calm down.

"You actually stayed and watched?" I asked taking a drag off the cigarette.

"Told you she was a tough!" Paul smiled as the boys came closer to us.

Marko and Dwayne had the same look as I had on my face. A mixture of amazement and disbelief.

"All I have to say about it is this. Mortal..Immortal..Men are the same..Messy eater! I it was like watching a group of sports fans ravage plate full of hot wings. Other than that ...watching the four of you was almost like watching a pack of wolves too." Marnie said looking at all four of us.

"HEY! I'll have you know that as many times as I've walked the boardwalk I've seen my fair share of women eating a hell of a lot messier than us sweetheart!" Marko teasingly argued with her.

Marnie smiled shaking her head him then walked over next to me.

"Can't very well go back on the boardwalk now with you four looking like that. I mean how do you get by with feeding as you do and not have people notice the blood still on you?" She asked looking up at me.

"It's Santa Carla Marnie. People are strange here and not many take notice of all the "freaks" that usually run around on the boardwalk." I told her taking the last drag off my cigarette then throwing it down.

Heading back up on the pier the boys scampered of leaving Marnie and I alone. Which was fine by me. Gives us a chance to get to know one another personally.

"Want to play a game?" I asked her leaning against one of the railings. She folded her arms wondering what I was up to.

"What kind of game?" Marnie asked curiously.

" 20 questions. I ask a question and then you ask one." I grinned wickedly. "But have to answer the questions honestly."

"Well that's obvious since we can hear each others thoughts." She replied.

"Fair enough. I'll go first. Have you ever thought about me naked ? " I teased. The look on her face was priceless. A look of embarrassment and heavy heated anger ready to boil over. I knew the answer from reading her thoughts but I wanted her to say it out loud.

**Marnie POV**

I was beginning to hate this game already. Reluctantly opening my mouth to answer the question when this heavy perfume smell crept up, hitting my sense of smell. A cackling laugh leading to what appeared to be a red-head with a skirt and top so tight that I didn't see how she sat down anywhere.

"Why aren't you a tall dark and dream hunk? How about you leave the school girl here and I'll show how a woman can really handle a man." She smirked looking at David then over at me.

David was about to give her a smart ass comment before I cut him off.

"He's not going anywhere with you. So why not run along before you burst out of that "bit" of clothing you have on." I replied stepping closer to David.

"I believe I was addressing him little girl. Why don't YOU run along now before your Mommy comes and asks why you're out of bed!" She smiled stepping to the other side of David. Slyly She places her hand on his arm.

_"Umm...What do you want me to do kill her? Or just tell her to fuck off? Or?" _David asked me unsure. I see him freeze up then realized the tramp was kissing his cheek.

Taking about all I could take of wench I grabbed her arm hauling her away from David. She in turn grabbed my hair giving it a good yank. Why was everyone into grabbing my HAIR in Santa Carla? Giving a yelp as she pulled harder on it. Having just about as much of this chick I was going to take I kicked her feet out from underneath her, pinning her arms with my legs, and just unleashed more furry I've ever imagined that I was even capable of having.

It didn't take long before I felt David's arms around me hauling me off the girl as well as seeing Paul appearing at the scene and holding the wench back. She was screaming profanity after profanity at me until Paul turned her around and looked her dead in the eye.

"Honey If I were you I'd shut up before my brother over there releases his girl and she knocks out what's left of your skanky teeth." He snapped at her with a smile on his face. As a reward for his "wisdom" Paul received a slap across the face. The red head walked off glaring at me as I was still glaring at her.

"Boy if I ever have the urge for a bar fight I"m bringing you with me toosts!" Paul smirked rubbing the spot where he had been slapped. Stopping to see the glare David was giving him. He solemnly waved his finger at me. "I mean...What did we say about playing nicely with the other kids young lady!?

"Playing nicely goes out the door when the other kids are putting their hands and lips on something that's not theirs!" I snapped

"So I'm yours?" David asked smirking and obviously amused that two girls just fought over him.

_"Well what would you have done if a guy had come up to us and put his lips along with his hands on me?" _ I asked him telepathically.

_"Think back to that Surf Nazi who put his hands on you on the carousel...If we had been any place else but on the boardwalk the guy would have had his throat ripped out right then and there! Besides...I did ask if you wanted me to kill the tramp." _he replied looking me amused. Reaching his hand over David patted down my now roughed up hair.

"Come on we better go get you cleaned up." David smiled taking my hand to find the nearest restroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**David POV**

She actually called me hers. And fought over me with another chick. There was nothing that could knock the smirk I had on my face now. Even the death glare I kept receiving from Marnie almost every 5 seconds when she looked at me. We stopped at a local restaurant to let Marnie use their restroom to try to put herself back to normal.

"Oh don't look so smug. I wasn't fighting over YOU...I just didn't appreciate it when she mentioned my Mom.." Marnie grumbled trying not to admit what she had just done.

"Sure...So about the answer to my question earlier..." I started to speak then ended up getting smacked on the arm. I could tell she was trying so hard to stay mad but it was proving difficult.

"Ask a different question please." She pleaded looking irritated with me

"Fine...Truth. Weren't you afraid when you saw us kill those people?" I asked her honestly wanting to hear her talk about it and not just read her thoughts on the subject.

"Honestly...I sort of felt bad for the girl. But the asshole on the other hand." Marnie shrugged her shoulders. "Do you feel anything? Remorse when you kill ?"

"No." I answered truthfully. "To us they're just what sheep and deer are to wolves. Prey. Food. They have what I need to survive. Blood. It's sounds cruel to you probably but for us...vampires...it's survival. No different then a wolf going after deer."

"I guess that's fair enough." She replied hooking her arm with mine. "Think Max is ok dealing with my brother and the Frog Brothers?"

"Haven't had any distress calls from him yet, but hey it's only 10:15 p.m. " Smiling I turn my head leaning down just about to kiss her when she looks over to my right looking at Michael and Star who were starting to make their way towards us.

"We want to talk to the both of you and the boys if you don't mind? Privately." Star spoke up holding Michael's hand.

_"At this rate I'm going have to fly to the sky with you in my arms just to be able to kiss you without getting interrupted!" _ I grumbled at Marnie who giggled.

**Michael POV**

Not going to lie. I like David about as much as a cat likes water. But Marnie actually appeared to like having him around which was the only thing keeping me from trying to kill him. That and I was starting to understand a little about how she felt about him. She didn't want to be parted with him anymore then I thought I could stand being apart from Star. Which made this decision that I came to pretty simple.

Finally now that we were all back at the cave. David sat in his usual seat. Paul on the broken fountain. Marko and Dwayne on the sofa. Marnie ended up getting pulled on Davids lap. Leaving Star and I standing in front of them.

"Well? You said you wanted to talk to us. So talk." David spoke with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Feeling Star taking my hand. She smiled at me and nodded at me with encouragement.

"We've decided to go from being half vampire to ...full.." I said simply. Marnie's eyes got big with surprise. She got up off Davids lap and walked over in front of me putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Are you sure that this is what you want Michael?" Marnie asked not certain that she heard me correctly.

"It is. I never had any big plans for my future Marnie. I even told Mom a couple of nights ago that I didn't plan on going back to school when it starts." Giving Star's hand a squeeze I look back at Marnie. "This is what I want." I said smiling at my little sister.

"What are you going to tell Mom? And Sam?" Marnie asked looking away waiting for me to answer.

"Star and I want to leave Santa Carla. Go somewhere else and make our own life together. I'll tell Mom the truth that I'm leaving with the woman I love." Marnie looked down still unsure about what to say. "She'll be fine Marn. You'll be fine. You've been alright so far with having a vampire as a boyfriend it seems as well as friends. I know you'll be fine with having your brother become a vampire too."

**Marnie POV**

It was all a bit hard to swallow. Not Michael becoming a vampire but him _leaving_. Dad had offered for Michael to stay with him in Phoenix since he was old enough to decide. But still Michael chose to come with us when we left for Santa Carla.

"This isn't goodbye Marn. I'm sure we'll see each other again. I'm not even gone yet. Have a lot to do before I'm even going to leave anyway." Michael smiled pulling me into a hug. He was bull-headed. He was a bit of a jock sometimes. But he was still my brother.

"You know we'll have to talk to Max before you two take off right?" David spoke up from over where he was sitting.

_"You don't think Max will have a problem with them leaving do you?_ I asked him telepathically.

_"Not sure. I don't think he might want them to wait on leaving until he's convinced your mother to become his "bride". Won't know until we've talked to him Marnie." _David replied truthfully. Stepping forward next to me he looked at Star and Michael.

"So when do you two plan to feed?" David asked looking unconvinced at both of them.

"I'll believe it when I see it happen. We've waited so long for Star to come around and now lover boy here shows up. She's now ready to bear her fangs into someone's throat?" Paul smirked lighting up one of his joint and snickering. "Oh don't get me wrong I'm totally all for them leaving and taking the mellow drama with them. Like I said I'll believe it when I see it...

"Have to agree with Paul. Words are just words. Actions on the other hand tell a lot more." Marko smiled holding a pigeon in his hand.

"All we can do is give them the benefit of a doubt. Need to talk to Max anyway right?" Dwayne said looking up at the ceiling of the cave.

"We were hoping to talk to Max tonight then. And go feed tomorrow if he agrees to let us go." Star nervously told us. This was what she wanted it seemed. To get away from all the bad memories she's had here. To create new ones with Michael.

"Max is having dinner at our house tonight. Mom invited him over for dinner. " I told Michael. "I doubt he's left yet anyway. Even with Sam and his friends there."

David was silent for a moment. Talking to Max through their bond I guessed. He had this look an unsure look. Like people get when they want to say something but don't know how to say it.

_" He is with Mom isn't he?" _I asked David looking at him. He sighs looking from me to Michael.

"We're going have to wait to talk with Max. There's another..situation to deal with right now." David pulled me into a tight embrace. Possessively like he didn't want to let me go.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked noticing the look in Davids eyes.

"You're Dad's here. In Santa Carla. At your house." There was a grim look on Davids.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucy POV**

As if this night couldn't have gotten any worse with Sam and his friends pulling pranks on Max. Turning the lights out. Switching the Parmesan cheese with garlic..and basically spilling water all over Max's trousers.

"I'm so sorry Max. I don't know what's got into Sam. He's done anything like this before." I said to Max while continuing to apologize for Sam's awful behavior.

"No it's alright Lucy I think I know what's going on." Max spoke calmly trying to wipe off his trousers at the same time.

"You do?" Edgar said. That was actually the first time I've heard a word come from either of the Frog brothers.

"I know what you think about me Sam and you're wrong." Max continued looking at Sam. "I'm not trying to replace your father Sam. I'm just trying to be your friend."

"Indeed I don't think anyone could easily replace me..." spoke a voice through the screen from the front door. That voice...

Turning to my head slowly. There on the other side of the door stood my ex husband. Ethan Emerson. Ethan stood about the same height as Max did 6'1 ft tall. The same short brown hair that Marnie and Michael inherited from him. Fair complexion. Wearing a navy blue tailored suit. He wasn't exactly slender but nor was he fat either. The average middle-aged man who I had thought took the vows he made to me seriously as I did.

"Dad?" Sam walked over opening the door letting him in.

"I know it's been some time Sammy. I'm sorry it took me so long to come here for you and Marnie. Business has had me occupied over the past few months." Ethan replied hugging Sam. "You've become so tall. Almost as tall as I am. Where's your brother and sister?"

"What do you mean you're here for Sam and Marnie? I have custody of them remember! You are not going to take away my children like you did my dignity Ethan Emerson." Usually I'm a calm person but this man.

"I think we should let them decide that don't you Lucy? Well what do you say Sam want to come back to Phoenix with me?" he asked turning his attention back to Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Marnies voice was heard from where she was standing. In the door way with Michael on the other side of it.

"Is that the kind of greeting you give your father Marnie?" Ethan looked surprised at his daughters resentment. Did he honestly think Marnie was naive? I wondered.

Marnie came in further inside the house. David walked in behind her putting an arm around her waist. After taking one look at David, Ethan turned to me with a disgusted look on his face.

"Is this the kind of man you let our daughter date? Honestly Lucy. Marnie would be better off with me and so would Sam. They stay here and they'll end up like one many urchins in Santa Carla. Or worse on the a MISSING poster! Ralph snapped at me.

A low growl came from David he started forward toward Ethan who in turn backed away slowly. Marnie put her hand on David's shoulder to stop him.

**David POV**

I've never been one to lose my temper...ok so I am one to lose my temper but..right now it was becoming very hard to do so with Max in the room and that we still had a secret to keep. Granted that secret is one Lucy and Sam will find out eventually. The Frog Brothers and this...this...man...Ethan Emerson were a completely different story. That fact unfortunately is why my hands were tied along with my fangs being muzzled at the current time. So ripping Ethan's tongue out wasn't an option sadly.

_"Don't do anything stupid right now David." _Both Max and Marnie shot towards me at the same time.

_"You can't honestly expect me to stand here. Be insulted by this asshole and stand idly by as he threatens to try to take MY Marnie away from me." _ I growled at Max

_"Oh so now I'm...Your Marnie?" _ Marnie was fighting off a smile while looking at me before returning her attention to her ..Dad.

"Seeing how this has become a family ..thing. We'll talk to you later Sam." Edgar Frog spoke as they headed out. Edgar leaned in towards me for a second muttering. "You're lucky Bloodsucker. To many witnesses here."

Smirking mischievously I turned my head slowly to reply. "Kid. I think you've been sniffing the print off your comic books too much lately." Edgar glared at me as did his brother Alan. "Run along now little Froggy.." Shaking his head slowly he went ahead on his way.

"At least Sam's friends seem somewhat.."respectful" towards family matters. Why do YOU..and your boys run along too." Ethan sneered gaining my attention once again.

_"Please don't go!" _Marnie pleaded through our bond.

"It appears Mr. Emerson. I'm more welcomed here then you are." Marnie turned her head at hearing the coldness in my voice. "And more wanted" I added.

"Now look you punk..."

The doors to where Marnie's Grandpa did his "work" ..opened. Ethan Emerson paled realizing the old man had a shot-gun aimed directly at Ethan's middle. Pulling Marnie behind me as Max did the same with Sam and his mother. We backed them away slowly not willing to take any chances.

"Might strange ain't it Ethan? I haven't felt the need to shoot this baby here in 20 years. But the minute I heard your voice...my trigger finger began to twitch." The old man smiled patting the gun he was holding. "Now..this is MY house..and MY property. If you're not gone by the time I get one of my rootbeers... Well you can guess the rest Emerson." With that being said the old man made his way towards the kitchen.

I liked this old man.

"I'll umm...I'll talk to the two of you tomorrow." Ethan muttered walking out. "This isn't over by a long shot Lucy."

"I hate him.." Marnie whispered stiffly coming out from behind me. "I'm not going anywhere with that man!"

"We need to have a family discussion gentlemen. I'm sure you understand." Lucy spoke looking a bit shaken up herself.

_**"HA! Gentlemen if she only knew huh Davie?" **_Marko giggled. I would have done the same but now wasn't the time.

Slowly turning. I leaned down giving Marnie a subtle kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." I smile at her.

_'' We need to talk with Max then I'll come check on you before the sunrises." _I tell her. She nodded her head understanding.

"We'll...talk some more about our discussion earlier Michael." I smirked patting his shoulder on my way out.

The boys were waiting by our motorcycles.

"Man. I don't see any of that creep in Marnie." Paul said

"I agree. Max wants us to meet at his house."I repleid starting the engine to my motorcycle.

**Marnie POV**

My heart stopped trying to jump up my throat not long after my so-called Dad left. Max left not long after David. He stopped for a second giving me a thoughtful look.

"You're a good daughter you know that." Max smiled simply then continued on his way.

"Mom are you alright?" I ask her sitting next to her at the dinning room table. Smiling she took my hand in hers.

"Your father doesn't bother me as much as anymore. But for that man to come here and disrupt our lives like this is...is.."

"Disturbing?" Michael offered sitting across from me and Sam now across from Mom.

"I already know how Marnie feels. What about you boys?" Do you want to go back with your Dad?" Mom asked Michael and Sam.

"He didn't seem exactly interested in me. And I have other plans. Plans that I'll be talking with you about Mom but not tonight though." Michael smiled.

That reminded me of Michael's decision.

"And you Sam ?" Mom asked. Sam looked from me to Michael. Sighing he looked back at Mom.

"Can I talk with him first Mom? Just to here what he has to say?" Sam asked. Took a lot of self-control for me to not leap across the table and beat the snot out of Sam. ...

_"You know I've become more violent since I've met you. I've noticed that." _I told David telepathically. I could hear him laughing.

_" Nothing gets me more than a feisty woman..." _ He replied.

"That's fair enough.. I"m going to bed" Mom sounded so tired. We knew it was mostly stress from this evening.

Feeling a bit tired myself, I gave Michael a hug and sam a smack on the head. Then walked up to my room. Closing the door behind me leaning against it. I slumped down pulling my knees up to set my chin on it. Just the quiet darkness seemed so soothing compared to this evening. After a few minutes I turn my head to see David laying on my bed with his back up against the wall.

"How did it go with Max?" I asked him still sitting on the floor.

"He plans on telling your Mother tomorrow night. Your father? He doesn't really see as a threat." David spoke quietly. He motioned for me to come sit next to him. Not objecting to the idea I got up and walked over adjusting myself in a comfortable place as I sat next to him. Laying my head on his shoulder I felt his lean against mine.

"Sam wants to talk with him. Why I won't understand. I have a feeling he's not going to give up on me either." Speaking quietly to David. He chuckled a bit causing me to turn my head and raising my eye brow.

"What's so funny?" I asked feeling a bit irritated.

"Nothing. Just what you said. Means now... me and your Dad have something in common." David replied making me lean a bit away from him. He in turn wrapped his arm around pulling me back against him. "I'm not giving up on you either.." He added. No one could hear something like that and not smile. Still smiling I pulled him close to me raising my head to brush my lips against his. His fingers tangled in my hair keeping our lips together.

"I need to get out of here before you tempt me into something we both know your not ready for." He smirked. Blushing I nodded in agreement. "I'll see you tomorrow night at the boardwalk alright? Meet me at the carousel?"

Smiling I nodded while watching him take off out my window. Laying down shutting my eyes trying to drift to sleep. Part of me didn't want to sleep cause I knew the moment I wake up it'll be daytime and I'll have to deal with my Dad. And our family changing forever. But you know what they say. Sometimes change is for the better right?


	13. Chapter 13

**Ethan Emerson POV**

I had forgotten what a crazy old geezer Lucy's Father was, but I wasn't giving up...I couldn't give up. Having Sam move back with me to Phoenix was a bonus, but Marnie...Marnie was the real reason I came to the Murder Capitol of the World.

Sitting in my hotel room trying to think of how to make that happen. I damn nearly jumped out of my skin when the phone rang.

"Hello?..Why are you calling? How did you get this number? I hissed terrified at knowing who was on the other end of this phone call.

"Don't you DARE take that tone with me Emerson!" snarled a heinous male voice. "Have you completed your task?"

"I told you Marnie will be difficult to convince..." I tried to explain.

"No excuses Ethan...One way or another you will be the girl to me or I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands. As well as reconsider our arrangement. I'm sending you help. You can expect Graham to arrive in Santa Carla in two days!" I heard him hang up the phone.

A flash back of a week earlier.

_It was late at night in the office and I had been trying to get some paper work done. Noticing the door was opened as I had shut it before I had closed it when I left earlier. A man pale of skin. Menacing green eyes. Jet black hair tied back. A black goatee out lined the wicked smile he was giving me._

_ "Mr' Emerson I presume?" He asked taking a seat in my chair._

_ "Who are you?!" I demanded. He smiled then lite up a cigarette._

_ "I"m a man of.."sorts" you could say. I've come to offer you a business arrangement. One that I think you'll think is quite benefiting. Forgive me. I'm Broderick." He continued not even bothering to look me in the eye._

_ "Business arrangement? What kind is it that couldn't wait until day light?" I asked feeling a bit irritated._

_ "An eternal one. How would you feel about living forever? Never dyeing? Or growing old? I"m offering you immortality Sir. As well as merging our companies together. You're a good business man and I could use you. Plus you have...something...I want." He smirked looking at the picture of my children sitting on my desk._

_ "I think...you've been drinking or sniffing too much cocaine Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to lea -"_

_ Before I could say another word he had move from my desk in the blink of an eye. Had me by the throat up against the wall._

_ "You humans are so pathetic. You should count your lucky stars I'm making you this offer. I could just go take what I want but...unfortunate difficulties have occurred. Difficulties that I think you could help me around." Broderick smiled setting me down._

_ "What...What do you want?" I breathed slowly._

_ "You're daughter..."_

Sighing and wiping off the sweat from my brow. I took out my wallet and looked at a photo which had a 7-year-old Marnie looking back at me.

"You never liked me anyway.."I muttered tearing up the picture.

**Marnie POV**

My head ached from last nights events. David and the guys hunting..brawling with that tramp...and now my Dad. What's happening to me? Usually I avoided confrontations. It's like meeting and being around David I've become more aggressive..

"You alright ?" I turned to see Michael poking his head in my room.

"Yeah I guess." I mumbled while pulling my hair up. Michael came over sitting himself down on the end of my bed.

"Max plans on talking to Mom tonight." I felt Michael had the right to know. Being her Eldest. He sighed having a mixture of worry and tiredness in his eyes.

"Guess she'll find out sooner or later." Michael replied solemnly. "Do you trust Max?"

"Honestly. I do. I can see he loves Mom he was willing to shield both her and Sam last night when Grandpa pulled out his gun. And I can tell she loves him. She has this look in her eyes when she see's him. Sort of like the look I see when you're with Star. I told him.

"And the look you have when you're with David. You love him." Michael waited to see if I'd deny it. The words rocked be a bit. " Marnie it's obvious. I don't care for David and I don't know if I ever will. But...I can see how he's protective of you."

I was about to reply after finally finding my voice than Sam knocked on my door.

"Dad wants to meet me at a café next to the boardwalk. Come with me Marnie?" Sam asked with a pleading look on his face. I nodded yes.

Not that I really wanted to go. It's just I didn't trust my Dad alone with Sam. Heaven only knows what lies he'll tell Sam.

"Give me a few minutes to change Sam." I told him. He and Michael walked out the door.

Looking over at my clock seeing that it was only 1:37 p.m. I really wished it was later so least I'd knew David would have been around somewhere while I was trying to be pleasant around my Dad.

Slipping on a simple short-sleeved turquoise cotton t shirt that tucked into my black jeans. A pair of black lace less plimsolls. Grabbing my bag and fedora hat. I met Sam downstairs. Mom let me use her car to drive there since Max was coming over this evening and picking her up. Personally meeting with my Dad was more nerve-racking then my mother being let in on the vampire secret.

We met Dad at the café. As usual he was in one of his business suits sipping coffee. Smiling he got up and hugged Sam. When he came over toward me I couldn't help but raise my hand up to stop him.

"Ah no. I"m just here because Sam asked me come." I said bitterly.

"I see you still wear that ridiculous hat." He replied in that pompous tone he was known for.

"This one's new actually. A friend bought it for me." I smiled proudly.

A waitress brought Sam and I drinks. We ordered. Dad chit chatted mostly with Sam giving me glances waiting for me to say something. But like I said I had nothing to say to this man.

"So. I know both of you are attached to your mother but why not come back to the city where there's more for young teenagers like yourselves to do?" He Dad asked.

"It's alright here Dad. Not exactly a boring place with the boardwalk." Sam replied.

"And I have no intentions of leaving. I don't know why you even bother asking me to go. I turn 18 in August. Only a month away." I said after taking a sip of my drink.

"Marnie be reasonable. I could help you and your brother get into good schools. Colleges in Phoenix. Think of your future." Dad insisted.

"Funny Mom thought she had a future with you in Phoenix and look what happened. And besides my future is here." I didn't know how else to put it. It was true. There was nothing and no one in Phoenix for me.

"With that punk I saw you with the other night? Come on Marnie. I know you have a crush or whatever with him But you could do so much better." Dad said with a disgusted look on his face.

"That...PUNK..Is more of a man then you are. And even if he weren't in the picture which I am very grateful that he is...I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO PHOENIX WITH YOU!" I snapped grabbing my bag. "Sam I'll wait outside!"

**Sam POV**

I watched as Marnie stormed off outside. Couldn't blame her. Dad was out of line. Granted I didn't know David. But Dad didn't exactly have the right to judge anyone when he's the one who cheated on my Mother.

"Must be young women hormones eh Sam?" Dad said trying to cut the tension.

"How come you didn't ask Mike if he wanted to go back with you? Or for him to show up here?" I asked.

"Michael's a grown adult now. He's made his decisions. I want to make sure you and your sister make better decisions then he did." Dad replied.

"Mike's a good guy. He may not be a college guy or whatever but he's a good guy and my brother." I was starting to get ticked. Sighing I got up starting to head out. "Sorry this was a waste of time Dad. Oh..if I were you I wouldn't try coming to the house again."

"Sam...Sam...Don't you walk away from me!" I heard him shout but ignored him.

Marnie was on the hood of Mom's car in the parking lot with her sketch pad in hand. Could tell she was still upset but seemed a little calmer. Climbing up I sat next to her. She looked to be finishing a drawing of David and his friends.

"I'm sorry." I said. Marnie turned her head confused. "I"m sorry I talked you into coming here. Was a waste of time." Marnie smiled putting an arm around me.

"It's alright. Kinda glad I did. Got to see for myself that he hasn't changed one bit." Marnie replied. "Why don't you like Max?"

"I never said I don't like him. Just there's something about him..Something strange. I don't want Mom hurt." I told her.

"Strange? What do you mean?" Marnie asked setting her book aside.

How could I tell my sister that I think our Mom's dating a vampire. But then Max couldn't be a vampire since he passed those tests that we did on him. I kind of laughed a bit feeling stupid.

"I thought ...Max was a vampire." I smiled. Then looking over at Marnie she had a look on her face. The kind of look she had when she knew something. "Probably think I'm stupid or crazy huh?"

"Well Sammy...Max put himself in front of you and Mom when Grandpa pulled his shot-gun on Dad. So he can't be all bad even if he were say a vampire right?" The way Marnie said that was so strange. "Like I said...IF...being operative word. Maybe you shouldn't read anymore horror comics. Want me to take you home ?"

We drove back to the house. I got out of the noticing Marnie got out as well but started walking back towards town.

"You're not coming in?" I asked.

"No..I'm going to go hang out at Davids I think. Need to relax a bit. Walking will do me good. " She smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**David POV**

If you only knew how much I really did want to be there with Marnie this afternoon with her Dad. Probably a good thing I didn't though, he may have ended up as MY lunch. Literally. Even asleep I could see the images from it through Marnie's mind. How the hell is it possible for that pompous ass to have fathered someone like Marnie. Or Michael even. I don't see one similar trait between the three. Except maybe the hair color. Finally sunset awakening the boys and I.

I could smell Marnie's scent all the way to the elevator shaft where we slept during the day. Scanning the cave after making it to the opening of the cave there was Marnie sleeping in my chair. Couldn't blame her. Walking over I crouched down removing the few strands of hair that were in her face causing her to stir a bit. Dark blue eyes opened to greet my ice blue ones. Marnie smiled slightly then reached over for the cigarette behind my ear. She jumped a bit hearing thunder outside. Great a storm. I was hoping to have a normal date with her tonight after Michael and Star's feeding.

_"David I doubt anything we do will ever be normal especially when we'll have all eternity to try being "normal' _I raising an eyebrow I looked at her not sure if I heard her correctly.

_"We'll have all eternity? You've decided?" _I couldn't help but sound happy. Slowly Marnie nodded her head. Leaning in I was about to kiss her before her hand was in front of my lips.

_"I have a few conditions. One you let me wait until I turn 18 August 15th. That's a month from now. 2. I may sound like a picky "eater" but I refuse to feed on innocent victims. Three. If something serious happens like I'm shot or whatever you have my permission to turn me even if I don't make it to 18." _ Marnie replied firmly. These weren't unreasonable terms. I understood she didn't want to be 17 forever. "Can you wait that long?...A month?" She asked uncertain.

Placing my hand on the back of her neck I pulled Marnie up on her feet into a fiery kiss which resulted in Marko and Paul making wolf calls behind us. Marnie poked her head over my shoulder sticking her tongue out at them. They responded in the same way.

"Let's find some breakfast before all this mushy stuff makes me puke before I can even fill my stomach!" Paul whined. I was beginning to feel perched myself and it didn't help matters with Marnie's neck being only inches from me.

"Are you ok with me waiting until I"m 18 to turn ? " She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Honestly? Was beginning to wonder if you'd ever make up your mind. I tried to get glimpses of it in your mind but you've made those thoughts a bit to blury even for me." I replied lighting one of my cigarettes.

"Decide? You're going to become immortal then?" Michael asked just now entering the cave. Marnie walked over to him taking his hands in hers.

"18. I'm waiting until I turn 18." Marnie smiled. Michael gave her a slight smile then walked over to me with an unreadable look on his face.

"Take care of my sister. She's the only one I have." Michael said to me in a brotherly tone. "Let's get this feeding over with."

"20 bucks says they chicken out!" Paul betted.

"I'll take that bet!" Dwayne smirked pulling out a 20.

"I'm with Paul. I see girly here backing out as usual." Marko agreed pulling a 20 out himself. "Marnie holds the cash!"

"Gee. Think you could put anymore pressure on them boys?" I asked sarcastically. "LETS MOVE ALREADY."

An hour later Marnie was handing 60 bucks to Dwayne. Personally I was glad Star and Michael finally came to their senses. They chose a couple of drug dealers that usually roamed the boardwalk. Not like they would be missed. Now we just need Max's ok for the love birds to fly out of here and take the mellow drama with them!

**Marnie POV**

I didn't go with them when Michael and Star fed for the first time. Didn't want to add pressure to my brother. So I waited on the carousel for them. When I caught the first glimpse of Michael he seemed more..calm. More at peace oddly. Kind of like how David and the guys look. Like a huge weights been lifted off his shoulder.

David motioned for me to come over to where they were standing. Smiling I was about to step off the carousel when I felt a hand cover my mouth. I tried to start screaming but he had one hand over my mouth and the other over my throat. Making it difficult for me to talk.

_"David..." _I cried out to him. Feeling whoever it was knock anyone who stood in his way.

"MARNIE!" I heard David roar as I tried to wriggle loose. Whoever this person was he was huge and strong.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend little one..." An vicious sounding voice smirked. Then he stopped at the end of the pier. He stopped then turned to David. The guy was bald. With one eye having an eye patch cover the other. Squeezing my throat a bit more made David stop in his tracks.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her right now!" He sneered. I never saw a more furious look on David's face as I did now. Michael and the others were with him

"Who the fuck are you?" David growled. "If you harm one hair on her head I will dismantle your damn body!" Wriggling free was proving to be more difficult every time I tried whoever it is would tighten his grip.

"Careful girly. Don't want to drop you into the ocean. Though there are more sharks on land then in the sea." He smirked. "I'm sure Broderick won't mind if I take a little taste of you my sweet." His face turned to its vampire form. Looking to see his fangs inches from my neck. I turned my head to see David lung at him placing his hand between me and whoever's fangs throwing him off me. Both David and Marko were in front of me while Dwayne, Paul, and Michael were surrounding the other side of the creep.

Blood dripped from Davids hand. In his fingers he gripped a ..fang. Which came from this unfamiliar vampire's mouth. Clenching his mouth..roaring in pain he turned pointing at David.

"IF I DIDN"T HAVE TO BRING HER ALIVE I WOULD MAKE YOU WATCH ME TORTURE THE BITCH." HE SCREAMED.

"Bring her alive? Who are you?" I demanded. He eyed me then smiled. Michael was about to grab him but since Michael was still a newly made vampire he didn't have that much strength...ending up being thrown at Dwayne knocking him over. Letting whoever the vampire was ran past Paul. He stopped then pointed directly at me.

"Don't think you'll be lucky next time kitten." He smiled flying up towards the clouds. Paul, Dwayne, and Marko went after him leaving me behind with David.

"Who's Broderick?" I asked shaking behind David. David turned around, his hands touching the visible hand marks from where the creeps hands were around my throat.

"We have to go to Max. Now." David didn't even wait for me to respond before wrapping both arms around my waist keeping me close as he flew up to the sky. Michael and Star were behind us. Burying my head into his shoulder I didn't exactly want to look down as we flew. David was flying in the direction towards our house.

He landed right in front of the porch where Max was just coming out of the house.

"David...You need to be more careful about how you fly around here!" Max snapped.

"We. Have. A. Problem." David replied throwing the bloodied fang at Max.

**David POV**

"And who's fang is this?" Max asked picking it up examining the fang more closely. Some asshole came to OUR CITY AND TRIED TO TAKE MY MATE. I killed people for less.

"Who the FUCK is Broderick?" I asked raising my voice eyeing my Sire. Max was now eyeing me. Stepping down closer he looked back at the Emerson house then at me.

"Keep your voice down. I don't want Lucy's father and Sam to know that I'm here picking up a few things for her." Max whispered angrily.

"Picking up a few things? Where is my mother?" Marnie asked coming up beside us.

"She's resting. Lucy has agreed to become my soul mate. I gave her my blood this evening. She's safe Marnie." Max answered.

"Well I guess that's all well and good that ONE of us has their mate safe. Mine isn't even turned yet and she's already nearly been ripped from my arms!" I snapped. Marnie placed her hand on my shoulder.

_"David. Calm down. I'm frightened as much as you are but being a raging lunatic isn't going to help matters now." _ Marnie said telepathically trying to calm me down.

_"Oh my lady. I'm not frightened...Far from it actually...I AM PISSED OFF!" _ Most would have flinched by now. But Marnie kept her hand shoulder.

"Right now I think it's best that we take this to my house for now. It'll be safer to talk there." Max said

"Talk about what?" The screen door to the Emerson house opened emerging from it. Sam. Fucking perfect as if we didn't have enough to deal with now we have this wet behind the ears kid. He noticed the blood covered fang in Max's hand.

"Sam. There's a perfectly good explanation for all of this.." Marnie started trying to keep her brother calm.

"I knew it. He's a vampire. All of them are. Including your boyfriend. Wait until Mom finds out -" Michael appeared behind him knocking Sam out cold.

"We'll deal with him when he wakes up. Take us to your house. It's not safe here. I'll go have Grandpa think he has a date with the widow again." Michael explained putting Sam in Max's car. Max nodded in agreement. I was running out of patience with all of this crap. Picking Marnie back up in bridal style this time we headed to Max's house.

**...**

**A/N Thank you so far to anyone who's read my story. And thank you for the reviews :) They're much welcomed. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Marnie POV**

1:03 a.m. Getting later in the evening. Most normal people would have been asleep but normal is overrated. Not as if I could sleep anyway. Max showed me where Mom was sleeping in his house. Deep in the cellar beneath his house. A beautiful crimson room with a white oak furniture all over. A sofa with crimson cushions. A white oak dresser. A four-post white oak canopy bed with white curtains around it. Behind the curtains sleeping peacefully laid Mom.

Wishing she was awake so we could talk. I leaned down to kiss her cheek then caressed it softly. Michael walked in quietly. Part of me was afraid that my brother hated me. I was afraid my Mother was going to hate me when she wakes up. He lifted her hand up giving it a light kiss before placing it back down.

"How long did it take for you to become a half vampire?" I asked him.

"A little less than 24 hours. I can't believe she actually did it.." Michael says touching her hand softly still.

"We're both in love with two vampires ourselves big bro. Not like we can be upset with her over this." I smiled reaching over touching Michael's shoulder.

_"In love?" _ David asked mentally. He was still upset and so was I over the attack from earlier but he's calmed down a great deal.

_"Yes David. In love. I love you. I also know you're not the type who talks about his feelings telepathically or out loud. _I replied to him. _"But even if you're not ready to say it back...It's ok."_

_ "Marnie..." _

"Would the both of you join us upstairs please? Max asked Michael and I.

**Max POV**

"So who is Broderick. I'm tired of waiting for answers!" David demanded. Sighing I looked at him knowing he was running out of patience. But he didn't have a choice now. I didn't like repeating myself and was waiting for the other boys to arrive at my house. Paul and Dwayne finally joined us out back where we were waiting. I hadn't spoken or thought about Broderick for years.

"The only Broderick that I know of. Is my son. Just as you, Dwayne, Marko, and Paul are my sons. Before I made you David. Decades before I made you I made Broderick." I replied. David only raised his eyebrow not being that impressed. "He's your elder brother so to speak."

"I have a total of 3 brothers. 4 if you count Laddie even. Poor kids been with us at the cave for awhile." David said coldly.

"Moving forward. Things didn't go well between Broderick and I. We had a disagreement on a certain matter then I disowned him as a son." I finished.

"But why would he want me?" Marnie asked stepping next to David.

"I wish I knew. Last time I knew Broderick was in New York. I didn't think anything of him for the longest time. But now. First things first. Lucy is turning. Sam will need to be talked with. And I am going to go talk with Broderick myself. Find out what he wants. I won't tolerate anyone attacking my children. Even if it is one of my other children doing it!" I growled quietly. "In the mean time. No one goes anywhere alone. None of you. I wouldn't even risk going to the boardwalk unless it's for a quick feeding. Just for the time being boys. Until we have answers. We can't take any chances! David I want to speak with you alone. I'm going to try to find that rogue vampire to see if he knows where Broderick is tomorrow evening."

Marnie her brother, Star and Laddie. Paul and the boys walked inside the house.

"Well it's good to know Michael's come around. Now what about Marnie?" I asked curiously.

"She wants to wait until she turns 18 in August. But Marnie also said that if anything "life" threatening happens that I could turn her. I don't care if this bastard is your ..son...If anything happens to Marnie I will dismantle him." David growled. He was very protective of his mate. Like father like son in a way.

"Well. Keep in mind that with these current events. Anything life threatening could happen to her at any time. Might want to see if she'd reconsider turning sooner. I don't want Lucy to loose her daughter anymore then you want to loose her yourself. Now after Lucy wakes up. I'll look for the owner of this fang. See if he knows where Broderick is." David was still seething with quiet rage.

**David POV**

Cursing under my breath as Max went back inside his house. I needed to release my rage some how. So I walked down towards the beach finding a rock about the size of a baseball. Picking it intending on crushing it to dust in my hand. Ended up throwing the damn thing out into the ocean. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Marnie laying down looking up at the sky. A knee propped up on the other. In her right hand was a Hershey's chocolate bar that she seemed to be slowly indulging herself in.

Walking over to her I stopped standing over her looking down into her eyes. Smirking I reached down snatching the candy bar out of her hand deciding to take a bite out of it for myself. Which resulted in me looking back down at a pair of dark blue eyes glaring up at me. Smiling I sat beside her with the candy bar in hand keeping it out of her reach.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's dangerous to take chocolate away from a woman?" She muttered annoyed. Propping up on her elbow she tried to take it back. "Get your own!"

Still holding it out of her reach. Chuckling I took another bite. We both needed lighter moods at the moment.

"Well since I am your mate..husband..or whatever as you said. What's your's is mine!" I replied smiling. "Besides you took my cigarette out of my mouth before remember? Without asking I might add. That's dangerous too!"

Letting out a low growl she reached again only this time was sitting up allowing her a little more leverage. Taking advantage of it my arm snaked around her waist pulling her close enough to place a kiss on her neck.

"Ass..." Marnie muttered grabbing the chocolate from my hand. "Glad that you're not that angry anymore What are we going to do?"

"I told you before. I wasn't angry. I'm pissed. Still am frankly. And knowing that some little asshole who probably has a stake up his ass because of Max is trying to kidnap YOU didn't exactly lower the level if of how pissed I actually am my lady." I smirked at her. Reaching into my trench coat she pulled out a cigarette handing it to me. "This isn't exactly fair you know. You've been in my clothes more than I've been in yours!" Taking the cigarettes from her and lighting one for myself my arm draped around her shoulder

With her face blushing and a light laugh coming from her lips. That laugh. The sound now that was the most soothing thing to me at the moment.

"Max mentioned that you might want to reconsider waiting a month. With these current events as he put it.." I told her.

"I figured. Sam is going to flip when he wakes up and Mom. I'm anxious to talk with her. Let me do that first please." Marnie replied brushing her fingers against my cheek. "Do you think Grandpa will be ok?"

"You're Gramps is a tough bird. Judging from the way he pulled that shot-gun on your Dad the other night. I pity the vampire that would try to take him on." I smiled. "Speaking of your Dad. I can tell your not that worried about him.." Marnie tensed up a bit against me.

"Is it sad that I actually don't have any pity for him? Or sympathy? Probably think I cold-hearted for that.." She turned her head looking forward. Gently grasping her chin turning her to look back at me.

"My lady..I am cold hearted..So no I don't think that of you." Smiling a bit Marnie leaned against me resting her head on my shoulder.

_"You know you're not as cold-hearted as you might -" _ Marnie started..

_"Please don't finish that sentence. I have a reputation to protect as well as my pride..." _ I said cutting off her sentence.

"Where did you get the candy anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Was crushed and half melted in my bag. Never waste chocolate!" Marnie answered. Couldn't argue with that.

"I want you to stay at the cave with me until we know what Broderick wants." I wasn't going to back down from this. " So far as I know he has no idea where the cave is. But he does know where Max lives. I'm not taking any chances. If you want to bring your brother Sam that's fine but I'm not giving you a choice in this one Marnie." She leaned back raising an eyebrow in surprise at me. "Michael will probably stay here with Star in one of Max's spare cellar rooms.

"You'd really let me bring Sam?" Marnie asked looking astonished.

"Yep. Probably don't want him alone during the day at Max's. And don't know who's watching your house. Least he can keep you company in the cave while we sleep." I told her flicking my cigarette into the water.

**Marnie POV**

"I'll ask him. Don't think he'll go for it but I..." gasping I felt Marko haul me off the sand hoisting me over his shoulder.

"Marko ...Put her down.." David ordered standing up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well Max told me to come get Marnie so here I am. Getting Marnie!" He grinned walking off with me still on his shoulder. "You're brat of a brother is awake toosts." I could see David wasn't really that mad. He shook his head and followed us. Just as I thought he was about to put me down Paul picks me up just as my feet hit the ground.

"Paul...Why?" I groaned tired of being hauled around like a sack of potatoes.

"What? It looked fun and I hate being left out on fun!" Paul smiled walking through Max's kitchen into the living room where Sam was laying on a couch. Plopping me down next to Sam, Paul walked back outside where his brothers were. Michael was sitting in an arm chair across from us.

"Where do you want us to begin?" Michael asked.

"The beginning is usually a good place to start.." Sam answered folding his arms.

So Michael and I told him everything. About David and I. Star and Michael. Mom and Max. Broderick. The whole thing. About Michael's turning. My deciding on waiting until I turned 18.

"Really wishing I had some of that plant Grandpa grows outside the kitchen window right about now..." Sam spoke finally after about 5 minutes of smiling.

"I HAVE A JOINT ON ME IF YOU WANT LITTLE DUDE...OW!" Paul yelled through the kitchen sliding door then apparently David hit him. Sam and I giggled some.

"He always that insane?" Sam asked.

"Just about 90% of the time. The other 10% he's usually sleeping..." I answered putting arm around Sam.

_"Speaking of sleep. It's about time for us to do that and I meant what I said Marnie. You are coming with us even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming!" _David chimed in.

"David wants me to stay with them during the daytime until we know what we can do about Broderick. Also said you could come too..." Sam looked at me as if I grew second head.

"Ehh...Umm..Not tonight..I'll stay here for now. Until Mom wakes up." Sam said yawning. "Can we talk about this some more tomorrow evening?"

"Star and I are staying here. So you can sleep on her bed if you want." Michael told me getting up and heading towards Max's cellar.

"Sam please. Don't mention this to your friends. I...love David. We can try to make this work out some how.." I said giving Sam a pleading look.

"Alright. I promise. How do you think Mom will be when she wakes up? With fangs and all?" He wondered.

"We'll find out tomorrow. Marnie it's time for you to go if you're leaving with David." Max walked into the living room telling us. "Sam you can call your Grandpa tomorrow and say you've spent the night at a friends or something."

Kissing Sam's forehead. I walked out to where David was. He smirked picking me up hoisting me over his shoulder.

"What is with you guys and carrying me like this?" I growled squirming.

"The motorcycles are staying here. We're short on time so flying back will be faster. And everyone else seems to like carrying you like this so I thought I'd try it. Don't squirm or you might get dropped in the ocean..." And with that I gave up holding on as much as I could.

_"Since I'm staying with you for a while. I want to go back to my house for some clothes and my sketchbook." _I mentioned to David mentally.

Finally reaching the cave David didn't set me down until we were inside.

"Soo...I guess you guys will be sleeping in the shaft while I bunk with Marnie." Paul winked at me. Dwayne smacked him on the back of head.

"No no...She'll want me to bunk with her since I'm cuter. She'll want to cuddle." Marko said plopping on the bed.

"If I ever catch either of you bunking with her. I'll rip your heads off! David growled. Marko and Paul gulped now hiding behind Dwayne who in turn scooted over out of David's way.

"I'm not gonna be collateral damage because of you two!" Dwayne muttered.

"Fine ...Fine...We know when we're not wanted! Come on Laddie you can sleep with the big boys tonight and Davie can cuddle with his woman.." Paul smiled in defeat.

"Yeah don't want to stay out here with all the mushie stuff that they might say or the X rated stuff they might do!" Marko giggled. Dwayne grabbed them both by the hair dragging them away while Laddie followed behind. He stopped ran back to me giving me a light hug then ran back after his brothers.

David plopped down on the bed where Marko had just been giving me a devilish grin. Pointing a finger at him I walked toward him slowly.

"We are going to sleep.." I started.

"We are going to sleep.." David agreed moving over.

"You are going to keep your hands around my waist if you like. But they do not go north or south of my body and you keep your fangs to yourself!" I finished sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sure sure...I can do that but can you since you're..in love with me?" David grinned pulling me close to him.

"Be as that may...I'm .." I start to say then yawned. Laying on his trench coat on the end of the bed I scooted closer laying my head down on his hard cold chest. Despite him still having a black shirt on I could still feel his coldness. But then I felt it through his trench coat too. And I really didn't mind that.

_"Just so we're clear on something. I do love you too. I may not say it out loud but keep in mind I don't put myself in front of a gun for anyone or rip out a vampires fang just for anyone either." _David whispered mentally to me. I was about to respond but I noticed he was still and his eyes were closed. Sun light peered on the edge of the cave entrance.

Smiling I settled against him drifting to sleep myself wondering how Mom was going to be when she wakes up. How does Sam truly feel? Should I become immortal now? So many thoughts. All I can do for now is see what happens.


	16. Chapter 16

**David POV **

The next evening.

Sensing that sunset had passed I began to open my eyes. Looking over to my right was the dark-haired blue-eyed beauty who was mine. And I was her's. Marnie was still asleep. Leaning over I was about to kiss her to wake her up then I noticed two pairs of eyes were on me. Marko's with Paul's arm propped up on his shoulder both giving me disapproving looks.

"Tsk tsk. We are highly disappointed in you young man. We left you two last night alone in this bed just to come back to find you both fully dressed. It's like you don't know what do with a cute girl in bed with you!" Paul said shaking his head. Dwayne threw a book at him causing Paul to yell. " OW!"

Marnie began to stir raising her head sleepily. Her eyes opened looking alarmed.

"It's evening already? I didn't realize I slept that long!" She muttered.

"OH well if she's been asleep all day then maybe Davie did do something to - " Marko started then I got up grabbing him a hurling him into the couch where Dwayne sat.

"Hey watch it!" Dwayne snapped. "So what are the plans for tonight?"

"I'd like to get some food. And a change of clothes." Marnie spoke up. "I imagine you guys are...hungry as well."

"I'll take you to your house then go hunt on the way to Max's house. You three can go hunt if now if you wish." I told them heading towards the entrance to the cave with Marnie behind me.

Stopping at Max's first to retrieve my motorcycle. We didn't waste any time taking off to the Emerson house. Noticing the house was empty I scanned around first making sure it was safe before letting Marnie go in.

"You coming in?" She asked waiting for me.

"Ok first rule. Never invite a vampire into your house!" I told her but still followed her inside and upstairs to her room.

Looking under her bed and grabbing a duffel bag, Marnie began to stuff some cloths in it.

"Take it easy. I ride a motorcycle not a moving van!" I teased sitting on her bed.

"Don't know how long I'll be staying with you and hey doesn't hurt to have a spare change of clothes even if I haven't moved in yet.." Marnie bit lower lip unsure if she said the right thing?

"You're saying you'd consider moving into a cave with me and the boys? I don't object to it. There are a few private separate rooms besides where I sleep and the open area. A few of them are a bit roughed up but I'm sure we make one to your liking." Marnie smiled at the idea then walked over leaning down her lips next to my ear.

"I'm beginning to see that I have this attraction for things that are a bit..roughed up.." She whispered. Grabbing her shoulders pinning Marnie on her back caging her underneath me. Looking down into those dark blue eyes that burned into my ice blue ones. "David I'm not sure if this is the time for.."

"You think and talk too much sometimes you know" Leaning down I stopped Marnie from uttering another word the only way I knew how pressing a kiss on her lip that went from light to very passionate. "It's nice kissing you when we don't have interruptions. Maybe I should find a secluded cave away from the boys. " smirked looking down at the her blush colored cheeks.

"Can I get a shower and changed now?" She asked pushing me off of her a bit.

"Do I get to watch? Seeing's how you've been into my clothes and I've already seen you half-naked and all.." Marnie looked over to where her drawing pencils were then raised an eyebrow at me. " Hey hey..No kinky rough stuff until you've turned!" Her laughter filled the room with mine.

"You're impossible. Stay here. It won't take me that long. Besides I want to hurry and go see my Mom." Marnie said getting up. " Do..do you think she's going to hate me? For not telling her sooner?

"She's your Mother. From what I can tell she doesn't seem to have much hatred in her." I replied. "Besides. She loves you."

With that Marnie went into the bathroom to get ready to meet her new vampire Mother.

**Lucy Emerson POV**

My two oldest children were both in love with vampires. But so am I.

"Lucy?" Max whispered into my ear. Opening my eyes squinting a bit to get use to my new eyesight. Everything seemed so different. I could hear Sam upstairs watching tv with Michael all the way from the cellar. Raising up slowly I instantly felt this burning pain in my throat.

"Come along my dear. We're going out to dinner." Max smiled helping me up.

"But I need to speak with my children!" I insisted.

"Trust me. It's best if we go out to dinner before you see Sam or Marnie. For their own safety." Max replied which helped me understand a bit better. Until I've fed. Marnie and Sam would be in danger. Max and I walked out through a door in the corner of cellar which led out to the side of the house. Getting in his car we drove to the boardwalk. Walking hand in hand Max lead the way until he found what he was looking for. A rude boy who was throwing lite firecrackers at everyone around him. He walked into an ally which Max and I followed him.

"Excuse me young man could I speak with you for a moment." Max asked

"Piss off Gramps and take the old bag with you." He snapped. Max grabbed him by the back collar of his shirt holding him against the wall. "Just follow your instincts Lucy." Turning my head away I wanted to run and let this stupid boy go. But then I thought of Michael. Marnie. And Sam. This way I could be a stronger Mother to my children.

Feeling my fangs growing I walked over to him deciding to just get it over with. Max muffled the boys screams as I drank from him. The burning pain was gone when I had my fill. Max finished him off then snapped his neck just before throwing him into a dumpster.

"You did very well my dear." Max smiled proudly kissing my cheek.

"Now. I want to see my children." I said firmly. Max nodded understanding leading me back to the car.

Stepping out of the car as soon we got back to Max's house. In the drive way. Stood a girl with the long brown hair that I combed all the time when she was just a child. Wearing a button halter neck black shirt was buttoned up to her neck. Very well fitted blue boot leg jeans that were faded a bit. 3 simple silver bangle bracelets on each of her wrists. And a pair of regular black boots. This girl who was no longer a girl. A young woman she was now. My daughter.

"Mom?" Marnie whispered walking towards me slowly uncertain of how to approach me.

**Marnie POV**

David took me over to the house for some cloths just before we went back to Max's walked over to me putting her now cold hands on my cheeks looking into my eyes. She smiled pulling me into her arms.

"Even as a vampire. You are my daughter. I am your mother. Never be afraid to approach me." She whispered into my ear. "Why didn't you tell me before? About David?

"Honestly I didn't know how." I replied wiping away a tear that escaped my eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. We have a lot to talk about. The four of us." Mom said softly. "You love him don't you?"

Nodding I looked over noticing David coming out of the house walking over towards me. Mom looked at him from head to toe. Then did the unexpected. She pulled David in for a hug.

"Keep in mind. I am her Mother. And I will kick your butt if you don't take care of her!" Mom warned him. David had an uneasy look on his face still from being hugged then chuckled.

"Are you kidding? I've seen her right hook. Marnie will just crack his jaw if he gets out of line." Marko smiled coming out of the house now. Mom shook her head then looked back at me. Sam was now standing in the door way.

"Well I guess this means you are still you Mom." He smiled.

_"Are you ok?" _I asked noticing David still had that look on his face.

_"I feel like I need to go pick a fight just to prove my manhood now but yeah I'm good.." _ David replied stiffly.

_"Get use to it. My Mom likes giving out hugs! Especially to her kids!" _ I teased. David shook his head then lit a cigarette.

"Let's continue this little family gathering inside shall we?" Max suggested. Family gathering. Haven't been to one of those in years. I guess that's what this was.

Michael and Star joined us in the living room. Mom looked around from Marko, Dwayne, and Paul. Then looked back around to me, Star, David and Michael. Finally look at Sam.

"I feel like I've acquired more son's and a new daughter." Mom smiled proudly.

"Haven't had a Moms around in long time. " Paul winked putting his feet on Max's coffee table.

"Get your feet off the table!" Mom hissed using her new vampire tone that even frightened me a little. Paul gulped doing as he was told.

"Now then to the situation at hand." Max told Mom about me being attacked. About Broderick. And about him going to find this other vampire to get some answers.

"I say I go with you. "David said in an angry tone. "It's easier to find someone if you have more than one set of eyes."

"Could always use Marnie as bait.." Sam spoke up out of no where. Everyone even me. Turned their head slowly looking at Sam. "I mean think about it. If he's after Marnie then what better way to lure him out? There's more of you then him and if Max is there you might have a better chance at catching him." Sam explained seeing the way David eyed my little brother.

"He has a point..." I agreed now having David turning his annoyed look to me. " I mean if we planned it out carefully it might actually work. We could pretend that say David and I had a fight over something ..I walk away from him in a secluded area then wait it out.

_"NO! I will not agree to this!" _ David snapped angrily at me.

_"Do you want to keep having to hide in the cave and at Max's or do you want things to get some what back to normal for us?" _ I snapped back.

_"...Fine but before we do this...I go back and grab the bottle of wine just to be safe. I will not take any chances Marnie!" _ David said firmly then looking to Max.

"Well oh wise one? What do you say?" David asked.

"This might work. But I don't want to leave Sam at the house un protected. Paul.. Marko.. take him back to the cave with you boys. Lucy will stay by me." Max ordered.

Paul turned his head slowly towards Sam and gave him an evil grin. Sam in turn was as white as a ghost. I could only imagine what a few hours with those two are going to do to Sam.

**Sam POV**

Seriously? I mean seriously? I'm to wait in some ..cave where ever that was with frick and frak? Good thing Edgar and Allen weren't here. My whole family becoming vampires and all.

"Sam. Are you alright?" Mom asked still having that same motherly tone like she did when she was human.

"Yeah I'll be ok. Let's deal with the heavy stuff first then I'll deal with my new fang members. I mean ...family members." I stuttered a bit. Mom put her arms around me giving me a hug. I admit I froze up a bit. Who wouldn't after their Mother became a vampire. But looking at her face I saw the same smile she always had. It was still there.

"Alright little dude let's go! " Paul teased with a wicked smile. I thought Edgar and Allen were insane but this guy seemed to have a whole different level of insane all to himself.

"Sure...I'll..see ya Mom." Kissing her cheek I followed 6 vampires. One being my brother. And my still somewhat normal sister out the door. Then I had to mental check myself. Following vampires out the door into their cave. Right...

Michael let me ride with him while Star rode with Marko. Didn't exactly felt comfortable with the others yet. It actually surprised me to being a pretty cool place. Plopping down on a broken couch Marnie came over and sat with me.

"Fang members?" Marnie smiled obviously having heard what I told Mom. Looking at David , Marko, Paul , and Dwayne I squirmed a bit.

"It was a slip of the tongue. Don't let them kill me Marnie. I'm basically a good kid..sure I get D's in algebra but who hasn't? I screeched in a low voice. Marnie laughed then patted my shoulder.

"It's ok Sam. Michael and I reserve all rights when it comes to killing you..." Marnie teased. Didn't exactly make me feel better now that Michael was a vampire.

"Alright let's get this plan in motion." David smirked helping Marnie up but stopped to pick up this strange jewel covered bottle. " Try not to give the kid a heart attack boys."

"We promise!" Marko and Paul grinned. Finally after everyone else had gone. Marko sat down on one side while Paul sat on the other. Paul reached into the inside pocket of his jacket taking out a joint.

"What do you say we get put those rattled nerves of yours to rest little dude." Paul grinned.

**David POV**

I didn't like this plan before and I sure as hell don't like it now I thought to myself as Marnie and I pulled up to the boardwalk. I had the bottle hide in my trench coat.

_"So..How are we going to fight little Ms who comes up with bad ideas." _ I asked Marnie mentally.

_"Hey we won't know if it's a bad idea until we try. And this is how we'll pretend to fight just play along. Now kiss me." _Marnie replied.

Not exactly sure on how kissing her was going to help but I couldn't refuse to kiss Marnie. Leaning forward expecting to feel her lips I felt the palm of her hand hit my cheek.

"You asshole! Don't you KISS me! I can still smell that red-headed tramps perfume on you! I thought you loved me!" Marnie shouted then marched off towards the beach. Well I guess that was one way of doing it. I had to play my part.

"Go ahead little girl maybe I should have let those punks have you the first night we met!" I shouted back at her. Marnie turned around and flipped me off before going back to marching away.

Starting up my motorcycle I took off from the boardwalk parking it somewhere. Dwayne was on the roof top of the Art supply shop watching down below where Marnie was pretending to cry. Joining him. I noticed Michael and Star were blended in on the carousel. Guess it was a good thing they didn't take off yet. Max and Lucy were in his video store.

_**"You're lucky you know. You and Marnie. Maybe the rest of us will get as lucky one day." **_ Dwayne spoke to me through our bond.

_"Maybe. Wasn't exactly expecting all this. But now I can tell you one thing. I will burn this town to the ground if it means flushing out finding the bastard." _ I growled replying.

_**"David look..." **_Dwayne hissed looking back where Marnie was and now apparently her Dad was.

"What the hell?"

**Ethan Emerson POV**

Earlier that evening.

"Please. It's my fault you lost her Graham" I pleaded as the bald vampire had his claws around my throat.

"You helped make the bitch so it is your fault. If she wasn't reproduced from you I wouldn't be here trying to catch the little wench!" Graham snapped letting me go. "You're going to help me. I can't get close enough to her with those fang ripping pricks around her. So it falls to you. Bring her to me then I'll deliver her to Phoenix. To Broderick.

"And how do you purpose I get her to come willingly. You have no idea what a stubborn child that girl is! " I cried. Graham reached into his back pocket then tossed a bottle of chloroform on the bed.

"Grow some balls and use your imagination Emerson. She'll more than likely be at the boardwalk with her boy toy tonight." Graham smirked walking out of my hotel room.

Picking up the bottle I hide it in my pocket along with a handkerchief. I waited most of the evening until 9 p.m. for any sign of Marnie. Then I saw her pull up with that platinum blonde headed punk. Overhearing their argument and seeing Marnie walk off. This was my only chance.

Marnie had tears in her eyes when she stopped in front of an Art supply shop. Walking over towards her I placed my hand on her back. She tensed then turned around looking wide-eyed at me.

"What are you doing here?" Marnie demanded backing away.

"I umm. I saw your fight and thought you could use some comfort." I smiled trying to sound sincere.

"You? Comfort me? Since when? " Marnie looked at me in disbelief.

"Why do you hate me Marnie?" I had to know that much.

"You hurt my mother. Broke up our family. Now you've tried to take Sam and I away from Mom. You treat Michael like dirt. You're nothing but an over stuffed walrus in a business suit!" She snapped bitterly. "And...Once. I came up to your office to give you a Father's Day gift. When I got to there I could hear the moaning of you and your current slut then from all the way out in the hall way. So don't stand there and act like you've been father of the year with me!"

The pieces all came together now. Yes it was a shame. I knew what I had to do now.

"Very well. I'll leave you three alone and leave Santa Carla. But please come somewhere private with me. I have your Grandmother Emerson's locket in my jacket. You should have something of hers." I pleaded with Marnie to come with me. I managed to get all the way up to the parking lot where my car was.

"Look just give it to me if you really want me to have - " Turning around I pressed the handkerchief which had chloroform on Marnie's mouth and nose. After struggling she went limp in my arms.

"DAD!' I heard Michael's voice roar. Turning my head I saw him in the corner of the parking lot. Only he had red/yellow eyes along with a menacing look. But the look wasn't as menacing as the platinum blonde's who now appeared next to Michael. Vampire. Both started to make a dash towards me then Graham tackled them both.

"GET HER IN THE CAR AND MOVE! GET HER TO THE STATE LINE. JOCELYN WILL TAKE HER FROM HERE!" Graham roared. Placing Marnie in the back seat and putting my foot on the gas pedal making it out onto the road.

Swerving I felt a heavy thud on the side of the car. Looking over was that blonde biker. Onto my other side was his friend with the long brown hair.

**David POV**

If my heart were still able to beat it would be clenched up in my throat when I saw Ethan Emerson put Marnie in the car. MIchael and I were both almost in her reach on the parking lot until that jackass vampire tackled the both of us.

"Aww...Looks like you're little kitten's gone bye-bye." He grinned. Stupid bastard didn't even noticed Max was standing behind him.

"Never under-estimate your surroundings you silly boy." Max smiled throwing the creep hard against the pavement." "GO GET HER BACK!"

Didn't have to tell me twice. Taking off with Dwayne soon behind me. The sight of Ethan's blue car was coming up quickly.

_"MARNIE WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP" _hoping she'd be able to respond even though she was passed out. But nothing. The chloroform completely knocked her out.

Ethan manged to get them out of Santa Carla. Dwayne and I come up on opposite sides of the car. Using force we both hit the sides of this car causing Emerson to swerve. Dwayne hooked himself on top pulling the roof of the car completely off.

"Please...I'm a dead man if I don't get her to Broderick." Ethan pleaded. He was willing to give his own daughter to Broderick. He had been WORKING with him. Landing in the passenger seat beside him I gripped his shirt.

"You're a dead man anyway." Hissing I threw him out of the car off to the side of the road. Reaching in the backseat grabbing Marnie. A loud honking came from in front of the car making me realize we were in the opposite lanes. A huge semi diesel truck was heading straight for us. Jumping from the car with her over my shoulder. Dwayne reached for the steering wheel causing it to go off the road missing the truck but a mere inch.

"Marnie. Come on love wake up." I pleaded laying her down on the ground. She stirred a little but still didn't open her eyes. Picking her up bridal style we walked over to where her Dad landed. Bastard was still alive. "Grab that. We need to ask him a few questions before I tear his throat out."

**Jocelyn POV**

What a sloppy mess those two made. Watching from a distance I could have gotten involved but whatever. Going over to a payphone in town I called Broderick telling him everything.

"What a pity...We'll have to take matters into our own hands. Jocelyn. Don't do a thing until I'm there!" Broderick instructed. So he was coming from Phoenix. Then the real party begins. ...


	17. Chapter 17

**Marnie POV**

_"Marnie...Wake up love"_

It felt like darkness had surrounded me. Keeping my voice and mind from responding to David.

**"You're just a weak little girl."** a voice that sounded very much like my own echoed through the darkness.

Was I dreaming or was it that I'm being delusional or was it from the chloroform. A girl my age appeared before me. She was paler. As pale as David and his brothers. She smiled revealing a set of fangs. Wearing a knee-high navy blue short sleeve cotton dress.

"I'm not weak. I"m scared." Great I'm literally talking to myself.

**"Scared? If you had drank that wine the first night David offered it to you. You wouldn't be as fragile as you are now. And definitely wouldn't have taken out by something like chloroform."**

"I'm afraid I won't be good at being immortal. David deserves someone more beautiful. More Confident. And stronger." I admitted stiffly.

There was an understanding look in on her face. The face that mirrored my own.

**" David has waited over a decade and longer for you. You've waited your whole life for him. The bond is stronger than you think. And so are you Marnie. **A cold hand touched my cheek. **" Don't make him wait any longer or it could be too late Marnie"**

"Marnie...Marnie.." There was Davids voice again. Slowly opening my eyes. I saw so much love and concern in his ice blue eyes

"David.." I whispered weakly reaching for him. Pulling me close he kissed my forehead running his cold hand through my hair. "I'm ok..."

Never thought I'd be so glad to see his irritating smirk smiling at me. Helping me raise up slowly and looking around. Apparently I was brought to Max's. In his living rom from the look of it. Feeling another cold hand on my the back of my head. Looking behind me I saw my Mom smiling in relief.

A horrifying scream came from below in the cellar. Then I remembered my own Dad had just tried to kidnap me.

**David POV**

"She's awake." Thinking to myself feeling relieved. Marnie turned her head at the sound of her Dad's screams. Max, Dwayne and Michael were trying to get information out of him in a very effective way.

"I want to see him." Marnie requested.

"You may not like what you see." I said removing a stand of hair from her eyes.

"David.. My Dad just tried to kidnap me. I need to do see him." Sighing I helped her up and led Marnie down stairs.

Ethan Emerson was held up from the ceiling with chains wrapped around his wrists. Shirtless he had burned red whelps on his chest.

"Why were you trying to take her!? Max growled pressing a hot iron to Ethans back. After another screaming session had ceased. Ethan opened his eyes looking in terror from me to Marnie.

"Please...Ma..Marnie. Michael. Make them let me go." the pathetic man begged.

"You tried to kidnap my mate and now you're asking for her help? You really are a pitiful bastard." I snarled letting my fangs extend along with my claws.

"P..Please if I tell you what I know will you let me go? I'll never come back to Santa Carla I swear. I'll even move from Phoenix.!" Ethan begged.

Raising my hand I was about to take a swipe at his skin until Lucy put a hand on me.

"Of course Ethan. I promise" Lucy smiled sweetly. I knew that smile. Marnie wore one just as sweet before she decked that Surf Nazi from the Boardwalk.

"Oh Lucy..Good Lucy..Broderick came to me. He offered me immortality and a business merger. All I had to do was bring Marnie to him. I don't know why he wants her. It was all he told me. To bring Marnie to Phoenix." Ethan stuttered. And I thought I was a cold bastard. This one was willing to sell his own daughter for immortality. Snarling savagely I jumped at him breaking Ethan off the chains pressing him hard against the concrete wall of the cellar. Just as I was about to start bashing his head into the wall.

"David. I prefer you not ruin my walls please. You heard Lucy. He told us what he knew now we let him go. Lucy will help him while we wait upstairs." Max smiled.

**Lucy POV**

Reluctantly David stepped back.

"Michael. Marnie. I need you both to go upstairs with the others please." I told my children. Marnie looked at me. She knew what I was going to do. Michael did too. They both nodded in agreement then went upstairs followed by the others.

Turning I looked at Ethan. No sympathy. No remorse for what I knew I had to do. To protect my children. Ethan should have known as well. Extending my new vampire claws I held him by the throat just were David had.

"Lucy..You promised you'd let me go.." Ethan begged trembling.

"I did. I never said I'd let you go alive you son of a bitch. I could tolerate how you were unfaithful to me during our marriage. I could tolerate the lack of parenting you did. But you should have known better Ethan Emerson. There is no animal, vampire, or mortal. Nothing is as dangerous as a mother protecting her young...You had only three good qualities Ethan and I thank the stars that none of them are like you." With being said I sank my fangs into his throat drinking. Carrying out the execution if you will. Of Ethan Emerson.

Walking into the room where I stayed with Max. I cleaned up a bit making sure to clean the blood off before walking upstairs. Walking outside I saw Marnie sitting.

"You didn't have to do it alone you know." Marnie commented. That was my girl.

"Yes I did. I did what any parent would do. Now how do I tell Sam." That was my only concern. Michael's hand touched my shoulder. Looking up my eldest son smiled at me.

"We'll tell him together when we have to. For now let's focus on why this Broderick wants Marnie." Michael insisted.

"What's it like...to be immortal so far?" Marnie was asking both of us.

"So far I'm enjoying it. Hoping to enjoy it more when this business is taken care of." I answered.

"The reflexes and senses have proven quite really useful." Michael answered smiling at Marnie. "You're re thinking about waiting aren't you?"

Marnie nodded. "I was going to wait until I was 18. But now..since you both seem to be doing well with it...I better go rescue Sam from Marko and Paul."

"Marnie. Whatever decision you make. You have our support." I told her. Smiling she walked back inside.

**David POV**

"So what now Sherlock?" I asked Max.

"We wait. I know Broderick. He won't tolerate a third failure. He'll come to us David then we deal with him. For now go have some quiet time with your mate. As well as a drink." Max patted my back walking out to where Lucy was. Someone was behind me and I knew who.

"Some mate I am huh. You were snatched away from me twice." I muttered.

"There's no such thing as a perfect boyfriend...a perfect husband..or a perfect mate David. I'm far from it. I was careless tonight. I shouldn't have trusted my Dad enough to follow him." Marnie sighed laying her head against my back. "I feel like a burden to you and I don't want to be that way anymore...I don't want to wait until August."

Turning around slowly I eyed Marnie from head to toe.

"I don't want you change your mind cause you feel guilty.." She pressed her lips against mine.

"I'm changing my mind because we've waited too long for each other already. I want to be with you." Marnie whispered with a tear going down her cheek. Wiping it away I took out the bottle that had been kept safely in my trench coat. "Not here. I want to go back to the cave. Where my new home will be."

"Finally getting a sister." Dwayne commented standing across the room. Marnie nodded giving him a sisterly hug. "Have any female relatives that you're hiding from us? I wanted to ask before Marko!"

"No but I do have a friend who I very much claim as a sister. Not sure how she'd feel about vampires though." Marnie laughed.

"Let's go home." Putting an arm around Marnie's waist we headed out to our motorcycles and headed home.

When we reached the cliffs. You could hear We're Not Gonna Take it by Twisted Sister blaring all the way down the stairs.

"**Oh We're Not Gonna Take It**

**no, We Ain't Gonna Take It**

**oh We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore**

**we've Got The Right To Choose And**

**there Ain't No Way We'll Lose It**

**this Is Our Life, This Is Our Song**

**we'll Fight The Powers That Be Just**

**don't Pick Our Destiny 'cause**

**you Don't Know Us, You Don't Belong"**

All three. Sam...Marko and Paul were head banging to the song. Cartons of chinese rice scattered everywhere. I even saw noodles strung out on MY chair! Sniffing the air I knew that distinct smell. Marnie was sniffing too. Walking over I turned down the "rock box"

"HEY it took us a good ten minutes to figure out how to turn that on!" Sam frowned then busted up laughing.

"YOU GOT MY BROTHER HIGH?" She screamed.

All three turned looking at us then busted out laughing. Marko was shirtless on the floor. Paul was sitting on the couch upside down feet hanging up over the back of it. And Sam was laying on the ground staring up at the cave ceiling.

"Sam?" Marnie looked down at him concerned. He in turn looked back up at her.

"Marnie! Marnie are you a vampurr yet? " Sam giggled.

"A what?" " She asked in a serious tone.

"You know a... a vampurr. You hiss like a cat sometimes when you're mad So I figured you would be a vampurr.." Sam grinned then looked up at me. "Well if it isn't my future. Fang In Law."

Turning my gaze slowly at Marko and Paul they tried to cower but ended up laughing.

"Oh come on Davie...The kid is actually FUN this way. You should have seen him try to pick up a girl on the boardwalk when we left to get the chinese food." Paul grinned.

"Yep he stared at her for 5 minutes after saying hi then busted out laughing." Marko added.

"Then we ended up back here singing We're not gonna take it all the way back. I think this is the 20th time we've sang it?" Paul looked over at Marko who nodded. Sam was nose down on the ground passed out...Good.

"We also had a four-way conversation with Mr Jim Morrison over there hanging on the wall. But he wasn't much of a talker...Stuck up.." Paul muttered.

**Marnie POV**

I almost started giggling myself until David gave me a stern look that made me think if I so much as chuckled he would throw me in the ocean. Dwayne pulled my now sleeping brother on to the couch then smack Paul and Marko on the heads. Which only resulted in more laughing.

David taking my hand lead me that didn't go far from the opening. It was a small roughed up hotel room. But bigger then my bedroom. Bits of it anyway. Rock floor from being in the cave. A wall with cracks in it but faded blue wallpaper on it. And set of queen sized matteress laying piled up in a corner.

"This is one of the rooms I was telling you about. We can fix it up a bit if you like." David smiled wrapping his arms around me. With a few touches I could see myself staying here.

Walking over to the mattresses I sat down laying my duffel back off to the side. David walked over sitting down with me.

"I can see myself staying here. With you. Forever. I'm ready." I smiled scooting closer to him. David pulled out the bottle from his trench coat then laid his coat down next to my bag.

"Sure you don't want to change your mind and wait?" David asked raising an eyebrow. Shaking my head I took it from him uncorking the bottle. "My blood is in this. Once you drink it. You'll start changing like Michael did. Marnie...There is no going back afterwords."

"No more waiting David." I whispered putting the bottle to my lips..dipping it..feeling the metallic ..sweet tasting contents of it flow down in my throat. After a few swallows he took the bottle away from me. Looking at him feeling so sleepy David pulls me close resting my head on his shoulder.

_"I'm yours. Now you're mine. Forever." _ I heard him whisper telepathically to me. Smiling I snuggled closer to him. Waiting to see how much different our lives will. Two immortals together as mates...

**Broderick POV**

If you want something done right. Then you have to do it yourself. Thinking to myself while looking out at Santa Carla getting ready for dawn. Immortal...Human..Marnie will still serve her purpose.

Flying to a secluded house on the far side East side of Santa Carla. Jocelyn opened the door for me that was attached to a brick house I recently acquired. Jocelyn was my first vampire fledgling. Short pixie black hair along with a pair of grey eyes. Stood about 5'6. She was a loyal fledgling.

"We lost Emerson." Jocelyn commented bitterly.

"Of course we did. He was a fool anyway. Merely a tool." I smirked walking to the basement where a coffin was prepared for me.

"Why is this girl so important Brod?" Jocelyn asked curiously.

"She's the key to having Santa Carla handing to us on a silver plate. Think about it. Aside from Max ..and I who else is the strongest vampire here.. David. With Marnie safely in our hands. He will have no choice but to do something I'll so enjoy watching...Kill Max.."


	18. Chapter 18

**Marnie POV**

It felt like someone had taken my mind, body, and soul. Torn them apart slowly then reconstructed it all back together, better, stronger.

Opening my eyes still laying down, I could see a tiny beetle moving high above on the ceiling. Was amazing how I could see the specs of dirt all over its tiny body. Hearing its movements as if it were bigger and loud as a humans movements. Hearing chuckling I turned my head seeing David leaning against the wall with a lit cigarette.

"If you think that's amazing. Wait until you step out of the cave for the first time." David smirked kneeling down next to me.

Reaching over for his hand it felt strange now that we were the same temperature. Noticing my nails were longer I slowly extended my new claws to look at them.

"When I get the chance I'll show you how to use these properly." He winked leaning down to kiss me. So many new feelings..sensations were flowing through me. "You need to feed first before we do anything else. Change then we'll leave."

I was about to grab my duffel bag when David moved it out of my reach. Looking up at him confused he placed a brown bag on my lap. Inside I found the same short sleeve navy blue dress that I had seen before. It stopped just above my knees. Also fit my figure perfectly. How did he know?

_"I took a peek while you were sleeping. So here it is." _David explained walking out to give me privacy.

It looked good with the boots I had worn last night. Pulling my hair half way up and unbuttoning the top two buttons. This was it. Taking the first steps out into my new life.

**David POV**

Finally emerging from her room. If the guys weren't out here with us and if Marnie didn't need to feed. I would have wrapped those long pale legs around me and you get the idea.

The boys whistled and howled each hugging their new Sister as she walked forward.

"You're missing something little sister." Paul frowned.

"She is indeed." Marko agreed.

Dwayne handed her a brown box. Looking more confused Marnie looked from them to me. Gasping at the black waist length leather jacket that was inside. It was more feminine then my trench coat or the jackets the boys wore. Very simple black leather jacket that zipped up. Marnie's smile disappeared. Watching her double over clutching her stomach. I knew what the problem was. And there's only one way to get rid of it. Picking her up bridal style we headed out of the cave. Sitting her in front of me on my motorcycle so she wouldn't fall off we made our way to the boardwalk.

Walking around looking for potential prey. I kept an arm around Marnie to keep her from collapsing. She felt overwhelmed with hunger and seeing the boardwalk through her vampire eyes.

_"It's easier than you realize. Just keep your eyes and ears open for potential people. I remember you said you didn't want to hurt any innocents. We'll what better place to find wicked people then here." _I assured her hearing Marnie groan from hunger. Looking to see her eyes were fixed on something I followed her gaze. Out in the parking lot was a man trying to kidnap what looked to be a 8-year-old little girl. "Marnie maybe you should..."

Too late Marnie had already slipped from me half way toward where the parking lot. Going after her I looked from a far to watch her.

"Don't you think she's a little too young for you?" Marnie asked in a very seductive voice. Leaning against a van with her hair to one side revealing her pale neck. Batting her eye lashes at the jerk. He completely got distracted in which the girl wriggled free and ran off. Slowly he stood in front of Marnie eying her from head to toe. Biting her lower lip in the cute way that could set any mans senses on fire. "Aww..I could take her place if you like?"

"Think you have a choice in the matter little girl?" He asked leaning down to kiss her. Marnie pushed his head aside exposing his neck moving up on her tip toes it looked as if she was going to kiss his neck but instead her mouth clamped down on his skin along with her fangs. Slowly I watched in awe as Marnie drank keeping a hand over his mouth to muffle his screams.

_"Wasn't as bad as I thought." _Marnie smiled holding the guys now dead body. I walked over taking him from her. Quickly while no one was still around we made our way to the beach to start a little bon fire far away from the Boardwalk. We stood there watching the body burn in silence for a few minutes.

"So no regrets my lady?" Asking curiously while standing next to her. Thunder started to rumble from up above. Rain drops hitting us slowly. Feeling Marnie's hand slip into mine I turned to see her smiling.

"None..Why do you call me my lady?" She asked curiously. Smirking now standing in front of her.

"Because you are. You may try to act tough and deny it. But in many ways you are a lady. And you are mine. My lady. Removing the now wet strands of hair from her face I leaned down to kiss her.

Rain started pouring down harder. Loving the sounds coming from her body and not caring about the rain. Pulling her down on the ground with me.

**Marnia POV**

"We should go to Max's" I whispered against his mouth.

"We should" David smirked agreeing but made no effort to move. Neither did I.

For this moment it felt so right. Even with the rain pouring on us. But we didn't care about the rain while our hands were tangled in each others hair. We didn't care about the rain while removing each others clothes, feeling the rain hit our bare skin. We didn't worry about anything when clinging to one another. We didn't care about the thunder clashing when David broke the most sensitive barrier in my body or when his fangs bit into my shoulder marking me as his. Moving together cold rain hitting our cold bodies. He didn't seem to care when I bit into his shoulder marking him as mine. It felt nice not to care about our current worries to just be in each others arms..the rain...him...me.. Not caring when pure ecstasy ran its course through both of us.

"Well...Glad we didn't tear each others cloths. It's a long way from here to the cave.." David smirked kissing where he bit me. I could have stayed this way all night. But of course we had other matters to attend to.

"Do...Do you think we'll be able to take care of Broderick or least make him leave us alone?" I asked David while reaching for my dress. Sighing while putting his own drench clothes on he looks back at me.

"We'll be alright Marnie. One way or another." David smiled but I could tell he was just as worried as me.

_"I could stay as we were all night. But your Mother is probably anxious to see you. As for Broderick we'll burn that bridge when we get to it. And I mean literally burn if necessary!" _David said trying to reassure me. Why did this guy want me? I never met him before in my entire life.

Walking into the cave finally getting back David and I were both greeted by Paul and Marko who had huge grins on their faces. Paul started to speak before I put my hand over his mouth.

"You utter one WORD and I will shave off your hair while you sleep!" I threatened. Paul grabbed his hair protectively.

I started to walk towards my room when frick and frak broke into song.

_**"I WANT TO KNOW, HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THE RAIN?" **_ They both sang. Picking up the closest rock next to me I was about to chuck it at them when they held up their hands.

"Use Davids skull to throw at us. It's thicker then a rock!" Marko grinned then ran off when David started towards him. Laughing I dropped the rock and continued to my room.

Stripping of my wet clothes I didn't want to take long changing. Settling for a pair of dark blue jeans. The boots from earlier along with a dark red short-sleeved top add the jacket the guys gave me and I was ready. Pulling my hair up in a pony tail leaving just a few strands hanging down. Walking back out I took a quick look around the room finally noticing someone missing.

"Michael came and picked up Sam while you two were out playing tonsil hockey in the rain." Paul answered noticing me looking around. Shaking my head smiling. Walking over towards David I leaned over ruffling Pauls hair.

Finally after the laughter died down along with Paul's complaining about me messing up his hair. We headed over to Max's. Sam was recuperating from his current events. Mom rushed out the front door to greet us as soon as she heard the motorcycle engines. Pulling me into a hug Max came up behind her placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome my new daughter." Max smiled proudly. The smile faded when he looked over at David. "Broderick is in Santa Carla. I sensed him last night just before sunrise."

Davids eyes went from their cool ice blue to a mixture of red and yellow. Stepping forward he looked Max dead in the eye.

"You can sense him. Then let's go find him. It's time we had this out. I'm not going to stand for anyone else trying to kidnap MARNIE." David snarled in a low tone.

"I agree this nonsense has to stop. Broderick has to be handled carefully David. You and I are going to find him. The rest of you can either stay here or at the cave." Max said in a serious voice. "But we will TALK to him for now David. No provoking him!"

"No provoking him? Are you kidding me? Talking to the bastard that's been trying to kidnap my mate isn't exactly what I had in mind!" David growled lighting up one of his cigarettes.

"David we can't do anything rash until we know exactly what he wants!" Max replied.

"I want to go with you. I want to meet him." Slowly Max and David turned their heads looking at me.

"No!" David growled even louder stepping towards me. Refusing to budge I stood my ground until he was in front of me.

"David. I'm tired of the games. I want to know what he wants with me. I have every right to question the guy who's trying to take me from my family!" I said simply frowning up at him. "We can't keep trying to hide me. And I can't keep acting like a weak little girl."

"There's a fine difference between being weak and being stupid Marnie. So far we don't know how many other vampires are working for this guy. Now last time I went along with an idea that you agreed too. You were almost across the fucking state border! David snapped.

"How are you going to even find him Max?" I asked. _"So what do you want me to do stay in the cave until you or he or everyone I know turns to dust while I feel helpless?" _ I replied to David mentally.

"He and I have the same sire bond as David and I have. It'll be simple for me to find him. But I have to agree with David on this. You should not go. It's best you stay here with your Mother and Sam.

"What about Grandpa?" Sam asked stepping out of the house.

**Sam POV**

"I need to go speak with my Dad anyway Max. Explain to him that I'm moving in here with you. Marnie. Sam and I can go to Dads." Mom suggested.

Made me wonder how Grandpa was going to handle his daughter and two eldest grand kids being vampires. Me? I'm sorta getting use to it. Not in any hurry to join the ranks of my fang in laws but I could hang around these guys aslong as they keep their fangs to themselves. It was decided. Michael. David. Max, Paul and Dwayne would go with Max while the rest of us headed over to Grandpa's.

David clearly didn't like the idea of being separated from Marnie. Guess he really does love my sister. Mom drove her car while Marnie rode with Marko. Everything was quiet. Looking over at the porch we saw Grandpa sitting drinking a root beer.

"Hi Dad." Mom smiled cheerfully. Grandpa looked from Mom, Marnie, Marko then to me.

"You know there was one thing about Santa Carla I never could stomach. All the damn vampires. But now since a good part of my family has become them I'll have to reconsider my opinion." Grandpa said simply. HOW DID HE KNOW?

"Grandpa? How do you know?" Marnie asked wondering the same thing as me.

"Marnie you know how I got this old? By not being stupid. Why else do you think I never liked going into town?" Grandpa got up to head inside. Then he turned back for a second. "Well come on. You're all invited. Even you curly sue." He looked to Marko who seemed as dumbfounded as us.

"Dad if you knew about vampires in Santa Carla why didn't you ever say anything?" Mom asked.

"I also lived this long by keeping my mouth shut Lucy." Grandpa added walking to the fridge for another root beer. "So would one of you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

Mom explained everything to Grandpa. He nodded. Sipped his root beer from time to time. Grandpa remind silent for a few minutes. How was this old man taking this more calmly then I did?

"Well now...Sounds like one hell of a problem. Is Sam going to become a creature of the night too or what?" Grandpa wondered looking at me.

Me? A vampire? Even Marko was laughing out loud from it. Marnie punched his shoulder.

"One thing at a time Grandpa. Let's see what we can do about this Broderick guy." Was the most honest response I could give him.

"Agreed. You're friends those...lizard brothers..or oh Frog Brothers they were over earlier asking about you Sam. Might want to talk with them. Tell them to keep their noses out of our family affaires." Grandpa suggested. He was right. I couldn't have Edge and Allan staking my Mom or siblings now.

"I'm gonna go upstairs for some clothes and comics since we'll be at Max's for a while." I said walking upstairs to my room. Finally MY BED. Max's house was nice but it felt good to see my room again. Changing my clothes real fast I turned to realize the door to my closet was cracked open a little. I never left it cracked. Not even a little. Pretty silly to be scared though considering I just got high with a couple of vampires. Slowly walking over to the closet getting ready to close it. Something felt off. Really off. Shrugging I turned around to continue getting dressed when a hand clamped around my throat.

"Oh little boy..I'm far more scary than any closet monster you're mommy told you about." Grinned a bald-headed guy with one eye. Squirming and screaming I heard Nanook starting to bark upstairs.

Marko and Marnie burst in the room. The big guy turned around and tightened his grip on me.

"Hello Kitten. Looks like you have a set a claws on you now. Be a good little kitten or I will break his neck." The big guy threatened.

"Are you kidding me baldly we have you out numbered 3 to one. And I wouldn't mess with that kid considering who his sister's dating and who his Mother is." Marko smirked baring his fangs.

"LET MY FATHER GO!" I heard Mom screaming down stairs. Marnie and Marko slowly walked back down stairs not taking their eyes off the big guy.

Some woman with short pixie black hair was holding Grandpa up by the neck.

"You may out number us but we are old then the kitten and Mommy dearest here. This can go two ways. The girl comes with us. Or we will kill the runt and the old man then take her anyway." The woman smiled. Even for being a vampire I could tell Marnie felt so helpless.

"Let them go and I'll go with you." She whispered.

"Marnie NO. Don't let this little bitch intimidate you!" Grandpa yelled. The woman then threw Grandpa towards one of the walls with the deer heads on it. An antler ended up impaled Grandpa through the chest.

"GRANDPA!" Marnie and I yelled.

"DAD!" Mom yelled.

Marko roared lunging at the big guy holding me busting through the doors to where Grandpa stuffed animals. Causing him to let me go.

"SAM RUN GET OUT OF HERE." Marnie ordered me.

"But I can't just..." I started to say.

"DO AS YOU'RE TOLD SAM!" Mom ordered as well.

Heading towards the door. I took off on foot. I had no idea where the others were so I ran towards the boardwalk to the only two people who might help. Least I hope they will..

**Marnie POV**

Rage soared through me like oxygen use to. Feeling my face transform I leaped onto the bald guys back clawing the hell out of him. He reached behind grabbing and flipping me on my back.

"Look bitch." The short-haired girl said holding up a small bottle of clear liquid to my Moms face. "This is holy water. If you don't behave for us. I will pour this on to your Mommy. And you will loose two family members instead of one. Now you don't want that do you?"

Looking to see Baldy holding up a sharp piece of wood to Marko's heart. I knew I had little choice.

"Let them go." I sighed retracting my claws and fangs. I wasn't going to have anyone else die for me. Grandpa...Tears ran down my face looking over at him.

Mom and Marko were flung into the kitchen.

"Oh by the way. I'm Jocelyn and that's Graham. Broderick is expecting you." Jocelyn smiled guiding me out the door.

_"David..." _


	19. Chapter 19

**avid POV**

_"David..." _I heard so much anguish in Marnie's voice. It hit me hard as did the mental images of her Grandpa being killed. We were so close to where Max was leading us to just turn back. Landing in front of a brick house, looking over at Max's face I could see he felt the same distress from Lucy as I did from Marnie. We both felt Marko's.

"Marko and Lucy are alive." Max said looking relieved and at the same time concerned searching around where we landed.

"What's he talking about?" Michael asked landing next to me as Dwayne and Paul landed too. They both wanted to go find our brother same as me. But our hands were tied at the moment.

"You can ask your sister when she arrives." A voice spoke up from the shadows of the porch to the house. Dressed in black. Black goat tee. Tied back black hair. Green eyes. Broderick. Every instinct in me said to rip this guy apart.

"It's been a long time Max. 30 years to this day actually. You remember what happened 30 years ago correct?" Broderick smiled walking down the porch steps.

Max sure knew how to pick arrogant sons. Take me as an example...

"So much hatred I'm sensing from you David. Broderick. You can call me big brother if you like." He smirked. After eyeing him for a second..

"I can think of many things to call you. Brother isn't one of them. A fucking bastard now that's one of them." Replying coolly with my own smirk.

He raised an eyebrow now looking at me. We were taking in each others presence for the first time.

"And you let him kiss you with that filthy mouth Marnie?" Turning now to see Marnie standing in between the bald guy who's fang I ripped out and a dark headed chick.

"David..." Marnie whispered starting to walk towards me. She was stopped when Baldy tightened his grip on her.

"Oh let her go to Graham." Broderick said cooly. She ran into my arms. "The girl with short hair over there is Jocelyn by the way."

"They killed him..They killed Grandpa..." Marnie cried then looking over eyeing Broderick. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" She screamed with her eyes turning that mixture of red and yellow.

**Marnie POV**

"I see you've picked up David's mouth.." Broderick replied dryly. "I want you and David to take a stroll with me inside. Max too."

"You think we're stupid enough to trust you?" David snarled. David put an arm around me. Broderick walked up closer to both of us. David now stood between him and me.

"I have two other associates looking for your little brother little girl. Now if you be civil about this I shall do the same." He smiled.

"Civil? You were going to have my Dad kidnap me. Your bitch of a friend over there killed my Grandpa. Baldy over there kidnapped me before. And you want us to be civil? FUCK YOU!" I hissed over David's shoulder. David turned his head smirking at me.

_"I believe you're right. You have become more aggressive since being with me.." _ He smiled.

We both turned to see Broderick was no longer smiling. His eyes changed as mine had.

"Alright. We'll go in. But you are going to invite us of course?" Max asked calmly.

"Of course. Max. Of course." Broderick replied guiding us inside the house.

_"We're not really going in there with him are we?" _I asked David telepathically.

_"For now...But be ready for anything!" _David answered. David stopped at the door. "Well..invite us in then.."

"Very good David. It's good to see you're not all brawn." Broderick smirked. "The three of you are invited in."

Walking inside. I glanced around curiously. There were sheets over most of the furniture. All covered but one couch. Two arm chairs and a coffee table. Max walked past David and I looking Broderick dead in the eye.

"Now what is it that you want?" I demanded. Max stood on one side of me as David did the other. I for one was really getting irritated about having to repeat this question.

"Santa Carla my dear. I mean to make it my rightful territory. And to do that Max I need you to die." Broderick smirked.

David raised an eyebrow while Max stood there calmly even though this asshole seem to want him dead.

"This whole thing is about feeding territory?" I asked feeling very disgusted with this creep.

"No Marnie it's not. I think there's more to it. Am I right? David asked.

"No indeed it's not. He blames me for the death of his mate. You blame me for Sarah. Now you're here after revenge after all these years." Max answered.

"Don't you even speak her name!" Broderick hissed lunging at Max but David intervened throwing Broderick back.

"You were reckless with her. I told you 15 was too young to turn her. When Sarah became a full vampire she went around trying to expose our secret anyway possible. Word of it reached the coven in Seattle. And they sent some people to shut her up." Max explained.

Slowly the pieces to this puzzle were falling into place.

**Max POV**

"And when those bastards came. You did nothing! Broderick accused standing up from where David threw him.

"I did try! Damn you. I tried to make them reconsider! I snapped growling. "And now you're here going after David's mate. I won't have it! Marnie is more responsible than Sarah was."

"And she just so happens to be the daughter of YOUR new-found mate." Broderick stood glaring at me. Slowly turning his attention to David. "I am making you this one time offer David. Kill Max. Help me kill him. Then join me. We could rule Santa Carla as brothers."

Now we were getting somewhere. To the heart of this. He can't kill me himself so he intended on using Marnie as leverage against David. Apparently David came to the same conclusion. I can only hope David won't accept.

**David POV**

"I could have just sworn that I said you and I aren't brothers." I started clenching my fists slowly walking towards Broderick.

_"Stay back Marnie!" _ I ordered her mentally.

"You tried to take Marnie away from me twice. You disrupt OUR city. Planned to blackmail me. And your short-haired cunt outside killed her Grandpa." Now standing face to face with him. "I am no ones dog or bitch. Trust me this isn't for Max. You just pissed me off even more."

A loud blast came through one of the windows as Jocelyn was hurled through the window shattering it completely. She landed roughly next to Marnie whose eyes turned with hatred at the sight of the wench.

"Jocelyn dear. I thought I said to play nice with the other kiddies until the grown ups have chatted.." Broderick said dryly.

"Apparently mother goose out there doesn't believe in playing nice." Jocelyn replied shaking off the shards of glass on her.

We peered out of the broken window to see Lucy standing on the outside of it. Well what can you expect? The girl did just kill her father so...you reap what you sow. Relieved to see Marko standing outside next to Paul and Dwayne. Slowly the guys turned to see three shabby looking guys who appeared to be Broderick's other fledglings.

"Ugh...I feel like We're in that Outsiders movie getting ready for a rumble.." Marko complained.

"But with better hair!" Paul pointed out. One of the new comers flew forward attacking Paul. Starting to what was the beginning of the brawl.

Turning my attentions back to Broderick smirking. "So now what do you plan to do you snobbish son of a bitch?"

"Oh..I guess I'll just have to kill you all. Including her." He looked over at Marnie. "Can't have her coming after me with revenge. It's just SOOO motivating you know." Broderick bared his fangs head butting me forcing me to back off a bit. I felt small arms wrap around my neck trying to hold me back.

"No you don't." Marnie grabbed Jocelyn but her short hair pulling her off of me. Jocelyn in turn brought her knee up hitting Marnie in the gut.

"Stupid little girls shouldn't try to take off the big girls." Jocelyn smiled going after Marnie.

**Sam POV**

Help. I needed to get help. I didn't know anyone else to ask except two people. Running up to their comic book store I started to bang on the door.

"GUYS PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP. IT"S AN EMERGENCY!" I shouted.

Edgar opened the door looking bewildered at me.

"Christ what's going on?" Edgar demanded. Gasping for breath I looked up at him and Alan.

"I need your help. My family...We need help!" I cried. I explained to them about Broderick. Him trying to kidnap my sister. Everything.

"Whoa whoa...You want us to help you save your bloodsucking family and bloodsucking in-laws or whatever from another bunch of bloodsuckers?" Alan asked looking at me as if I were insane. "It'll be better if they just tear each other apart. We can hunt down the left overs!

"NO. I can't do that. My sister maybe a vampire now but she's not EVIL and neither is Mike or my Mom! Look help me help my family just this one time." I begged.

"No." They both said at once.

"What about truth, justice, and the American way huh? I thought family WAS the American way."I said starting to feel even more angry."

"Even if we did help you. You don't even know where they are. Do you? Edgar snapped. I shook my head no.

"I do." A small voice came from outside the door. It was Laddie. "I can feel my brothers. Please help us. I like Marnie. She's my sister now too. I also like Lucy and Michael."

"Great. You lead Eddie Munster to our store!" Alan snapped.

"Help us and I can talk my brothers into never harming you two or any of your family members. Please." Laddie begged them.

"Look. I'm going to try to help my family with or without you guys. But I prefer to have the..professionals with me." I stated starting to walk towards Laddie.

"Wait..." Turning I saw that Edgar was reconsidering. Which was good. "Just this one time Sam. That's it. We need to suit up and get ready."

"HURRY!" Both Laddie and I shouted


	20. Chapter 20

**Marnie POV**

My ears ached after hearing an inhuman scream coming from Jocelyn. She tried to force me down on the broken glass that still hadn't shattered on the floor. I reached over for a shard of glass laying on the floor and drove it right into her eye.

"That was for my Grandpa!" I screamed looking at Jocelyn who was clutching her wounded eye.

"Oh little girl. You'll be joining him soon enough!" She hissed lunging back at me. Mom came up behind sinking her vampire claws into Jocelyn keeping her from getting up.

"GO. See if they need help!" Mom ordered keeping her hold on Jocelyn.

I figured I was going in the right direction given the holes formed from either missed punches or bodies being thrown. From the looks of it another on of Broderick's fledglings made it to the scene going toe to toe with David. As Max collided with Broderick forcing them both to break through the wooden floor of the room they were in straight into what I guessed was the basement to the house. The rogue vampire picked up a broken off piece of wood trying to drive it into David's heart.

Running forward I jumped on his back raking my own claws across his face. He reached around grabbing the back of my shirt and threw me at David causing us both to fall backward.

"Well...Guess I don't have to teach you how to use those..." David smirked. The other vampire came after both of us after regaining self-control. "Oh fuck this shit." David punched the other vampire off his feet. Struggling as David picked him up and held him against the wall with one hand. I watched as the other went inside the rogue vampire's chest pulling his heart out. David smirked helping me up then we both headed down to where Max and Broderick were.

Broderick stood over Max who had a piece of wood embedded into his shoulder. David leaped from where we were standing knocking Broderick into the concrete wall of the basement.

**David POV**

Marnie leaped down aside me kneeling over by Max pulling out the wood from his shoulder.

"You know David. I'm really disappointed in you. I really thought you didn't have any love for Max..." Broderick snarled getting up.

"I don't. Like I said. You fucking pissed me off!" I snarled back lunging for Broderick's throat. He in turn had his hand around mine. We struggled around the basement crashing into one beam after the other.

_"If you're not careful the whole HOUSE could come crashing down on us!" _Marnie warned. I saw her getting up coming after Broderick from behind. He grabbed her by the jaw with his other hand throwing her into the basement steps. Wrong move! Forcefully I let go of his throat gripping his arm tearing right off.

Marnie stood up from where she was thrown. Grinning we both stood over Broderick. But Broderick stood up ran past both of us trying to knock down the rest of the beams holding the house up. The floor was starting to cave.

"Take Max and get out of here!" I yelled looking at Marnie. Shaking her head she looked at me.

"I can't just..." Stopping her I pulled to her me kissing her with all the love I've come to have for this girl.

"I'll be right behind you just go..." I whispered urging her to go.

"No you're not. You can't trick me David. I know what you're going to do!" She cried.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yelled seeing the more debris fall from the ceiling above us.

Marnie picked up Max wrapping his arm around her neck and flew up on top of him.

"Very noble of you David. You're stalling for them. " Broderick spoke quietly starting towards me. One way or another this ends. One way or another this bastard won't be leaving this house ALIVE!

**Sam POV **

Having Laddie with us really helped. He led us to the brick house where everyone was through his mental bond with David and his brothers.

"Alright this is it. Remember not all bloodsuckers go out the same way. Some explode and some implode." Edgar said getting ready. "No offense little dude." He added looking at Laddie.

"None taken.." Laddie replied quietly.. "I'll stay back out of the way."

Looking up I saw Paul was being forced down straight to an iron gate with spikes on top of it. Taking the bow Edgar gave me. I shot an arrow right into the other vampires heart.

"I OWE YOU ONE LITTLE DUDE!" Paul shouted then headed towards Mom who was fighting off the chick that killed Grandpa.

Allan and Edgar went around helping kill off the vampires they didn't know. Paul ran back towards me taking an arrow from my hand.

"Let me borrow this..." He said taking the arrow then made a bee line back towards Mom. Paul turned the chick around driving the arrow right where her heart would be. Smiling I ran over to Mom. Dwayne, Marko, and Michael came over to us. Then we noticed the house was shaking.

"Marnie, David and Max are inside there!" Mom cried. We were relieved to see Marnie run out with Max who looked wounded. But where's David?

"Where's David?" Dwayne asked taking Max from Marnie. She looked at the collapsing house getting ready to run back inside. But Paul grabbed her waist holding her back.

"We don't have time. The sun is coming less than 30 minutes. David wouldn't want you to burn!" Paul shouted. Marnie struggled trying to get back inside.

"I have to help him!" She screamed tears were starting to pour down her face. Paul hoisted her up over his shoulder. The house was crumbling faster brick by brick falling down to the ground. " NOOO DAVID!"

Michael ran back and grabbed Laddie. I watched as my Mother and them flew off towards Max's house with Marnie screaming. Looking up I saw the sun starting to peek.

"This is so against my better judgement..." I muttered running to where the now collapsed house was. Looking through the debris hoping to see any signs of David.

"Sam come on. He's just a blood sucker anyway." Edgar said coming beside me.

"No ...he's not. Marnie loves him. "I replied reluctantly. Going to where is now broken stairs I looked down to see a head. Someones head. It had black hair so I knew it wasn't Davids. I heard a groaning climbing down I saw David laying against the wall. Fuck...the SUN!

"There's a coffin over here we can put him in this." Alan suggested. Edgar looked at Alan muttering traitor...

Alan helped me pick David up. We dragged him over to the coffin pushing him inside and shutting the lid. We pushed the coffin over to the darkest part of the basement where the sun wouldn't hit.

"Can't just leave it here like this. I'm going to stay here until he wakes up." I told The Frog brothers.

"Don't expect us to help you guard a vampire during the day man!" Edgar snapped.

"I don't. But could you bring me some food and drink. While I wait for night? They nodded then took off. "Looking back at where David was I muttered. "You better not make me regret this..."

**Marnie POV**

_"David!..David!" _I tried several times to call out for David. But nothing. No response. Paul and Michael held me down in Max's cellar until sleep overcame me from the sun.

I couldn't even sleep peacefully..The clock ticking away slowly it was torture! Eternity would be so empty without David. If he's gone. Then I know what I'll do first thing tonight... Stake myself...

Feeling the sun had finally set I raised up and ran past Paul and Michael just as they were waking up. I didn't care if I was wearing the same clothes. I needed to find David!

"Marnie wait." Max stopped me at the door he handed me two small bottles of blood. I looked up at him in question. "I always keep them around just incase. You need you're strength if you're going to find him." Smiling I hugged Max for the first time which shocked him then took off.

_"DAVID! PLEASE ANSWER ME." _I cried in hope. But nothing...

Spotting the house I landed down looking all over the place. I didn't see him. I couldn't find any sign of David. Landing down to where the basement was. Still I saw nothing.

"No...Please be some where..." I whispered quietly. Sinking down to my knees I felt the tears just pour from my eyes.. "What's the point of forever without the one you love.?"

Sadness consumed me while flying off. I couldn't go back to the cave knowing he wasn't there. Or the house where Grandpa died and where David and I first kissed. Dawn. I was going to wait out for dawn on the Boardwalk and join David. Stumbling onto the Boardwalk. I felt so numb as people walked passed me. I didn't care the looks I received for having dried blood stains on my clothes. Walking onto the carousel I settled down on the bench as it turned around and around as my world had just been turned upside down.

"Oh...It's the cold bitch from the night before. You're boyfriend isn't around it seems." It was the Surf Nazi from the first night I second night I came to the Boardwalk. He reached over to grope me.

"Piss off..." I snarled swatting his hand away.

"Oh no. I've been waiting for you to be alone ...For the right moment." He smiled reaching closer for me.

"I don't think the lady likes to be man handled or touched..." The voice froze everything around me. Turning my head. Standing there behind the Surf Nazi was...Sam...and David.

"You're lucky..." The Surf Nazi muttered walking away in a hurry to get away from David.

I couldn't help but stare into the ice blue eyes that I thought I'd never see again.

**David POV**

As soon as the sun had set. Sam helped me out of the coffin to the Boardwalk. I needed to heal. And I needed blood to heal. I heard Marnie's cries but I didn't have the energy mentally or physically to feed. I owed the kid big time. Dwayne, Marko and Paul found us soon after I had fed. Sam pointed Marnie out over at the carousel along with that fucking Surf Nazi...

"I don't think the lady likes to be man handled or touched." I smirked getting on the carousel. Both Marnie and the Nazi froze looking at me. Marnie in disbelief and the Surf Nazi in fear. He ran off.

Tears kept pouring out of the dark blue eyes I've come to love. The corners of her mouth started to turn up into a smile.

"Oh geez ARE YOU GOING TO JUST STAND THERE GIRL OR ARE YOU GOING TO HUG YOUR MAN!?" Marko shouted at Marnie.

Not waiting any second longer Marnie jumped at me throwing her arms around me burying her head into my neck. Instantly I wrapped my arms around her as well. Kissing her forehead wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"I couldn't...I tried calling out for you...Why didn't you answer?" Marnie mumbled looking up at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even have the energy to make it here. You're brother helped me." I explained. Marnie leaned up pressing her lips against mine kissing me. Holding me tighter as her hands entangled in my hair. Our mouths along with our tongues moved together each feeling love from one another.

"Ughh...Come on...There's not even suppose to be a storm tonight..." Paul whined. Marnie flipped him off as we kept our mouths clamped together. Paul laughed hysterically. Could even hear Sam , Marko and Dwayne laughing.

The carousel stopped as did our kiss. We jumped off walking over to join the boys.

"Little brother you rock!" Marnie smiled hugging Sam.

"What about me?" Laddie frowned. Marnie pulled him into the hug giggling.

During that week everyone healed up trying to recover some sense of what's happened. We gave Marnie's Grandpa a proper funeral burying him next to his wife. Lucy moved in with Max leaving the Emerson house to Michael..Star and Sam. Marnie moved into the cave permanently with me and the boys. Where she belonged.

"I swear woman if you don't hurry up... I will leave without you and you eat at the Boardwalk! I yelled waiting for Marnie to finish getting ready. We were suppose to be at Max's for a...family dinner.

"Ah bite me ..." Marnie replied finally emerging. Her hair was up in side braid dangling over her right shoulder. She wore a pair of black capris along with a pair of flip flops and a white tank top. Marko ran over putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh...Last time you said that he did it and you two ended up back in that room for 3 hours...Don't torture us again.." Marko pleaded. Marnie laughed gently tugged his hair then ran as he ran after her. Getting impatient I walked over and hoisted her over my shoulder.

"Let's go..." I ordered.

Finally arriving. Sam was watching a movie with Star and Michael. While Max and Lucy were setting out dinner.

**Marnie POV**

Everything finally felt right in my life. I felt whole with David. Not just with David. But also with my new brothers. David pulled me outside after dinner was over. The guys were caught up in a card game with Sam and Michael.

"So not regrets? My lady?" David asked.

"Not a one." I smiled leaning up to kiss him. But David pulled his head back reaching into his coat pulling out a small sterling silver ring with a small Peridot stone on it. My birth stone. I slide it on my left hand where a person's wedding ring would be.

"You know which finger that is correct?" David asked. I nodded. "So I guess this means I've reached the...husband lable? "He smirked giving me another kiss.

"If it bugs you I could put it on a different finger..."I suggested starting to slide of off my finger. David stopped me pushing it back on. "Like you said...You are mine..and I'm yours forever.

Walking back inside the house. Mom smiled down at the ring. I'm guessing she helped David pick it out.

"Oh...Marnie..I received a call last night while over at your Grandpa's old house. Saige. She gave me this number for you to call her." Mom said. Nearly knocking David aside I took the piece of paper from Mom's hand and went to go call Saige. Saige Petrillo. My long time best friend.

Picking up the phone in the living room. I waited hoping she'd pick up.

"Hello?" I heard Saige's voice on the other end.

"About time you answered Petrillo..." I teased her.

"MARNIE! I am so mad you haven't called or written me in weeks!" Saige screamed sounded mad but I knew she really wasn't.

"Sorry...Things...came up and stuff. " I explained.

"Oh...Well listen. I'm planning on coming to see you in August. Is that alright?" Saige asked. I was about to answer when Paul ran over and grabbed the phone from me.

"Hello...If this is a pretty friend of Marnie's you're always welcomed to visit..." Paul winked at me.

"Who the FUCK IS THIS?" Saige snapped through the phone. I saw Paul froze...That look...I knew that look on his face. It was the same look I had when I first met David and heard his voice in my head...

Looks like August was going to be an interesting month. But that's a different story.

The End.

...

**A/N ** **I'm really glad some have been able to enjoy this story. And thank you everyone who reviewed my story. This has been my first lost boys fanfic and I've been quite surprised on the reviews I've gotten from it. Thank you again. Eventually I do plan on working on a story for our beloved wild haired Lost Boy. I have read so many wonderful stories from alot of people on here. I know my grammar sucks a bit as well as my spelling mistakes and I apologize for that. But again thank you to those who took time to read my story!  
**


End file.
